


【索香/多CP】爱抖露的品格

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 简介：娱乐圈AU，选秀组团烂梗。偏沙雕向，请勿与真人对号入座。更新会第一时间发布在http://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/，欢迎来lofter找我玩~
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

01

“娜美桑，拜托拜托，帮我再和罗宾酱说说情，千万不要让我和那个绿藻头住一间啊T T”  
“你说谁是绿藻头，啊？滚开，我要上厕所，别挡门口你这个圈圈眉！！”  
“厕所在那边，你这个白痴！”

今天是女王团入住合宿公寓的第一天，乌索普两手各拎一只鼓鼓囊囊的大袋子，外加背上一个超大型登山包，看着还没进房间就开始大吵其吵的两位团员，不由深深为本团的未来、以及这部还未播出的真人秀担忧。

你说什么，女王团是什么鬼？真人秀又是什么情况？  
——哦，忘记说了，他们是一个初出茅庐的演唱组合；组合全名New World，意为即将开辟娱乐圈一片新世界的次世代领军新秀，简称NewW团，再简称NW团；最后不知道怎么，粉丝就开始管他们叫女王团，然后似乎全世界就这样愉快地决定，他们的昵称就叫女王了……  
天可怜见，他们明明是全员男，笔笔直的男。

别看女王团小荷才露尖尖角，连首像样的作品都还没有，却已是各大社交软件趋势榜常客，代言出场接到手软，不戴口罩出门的话路边随时都会有人尖叫晕倒，俨然一派国民级super star待遇。  
原因无他，只因他们都是经由刚刚结束的超话题级选秀《One Piece》选拔而出的人气选手，伟大航路经由无数少男少女的爱意AKA金钱铺就，应援tag血洗各大网站，应援横幅连起来能绕地球一圈。

你说什么，出道跟伟大航路有什么关系？  
——哦，又忘记说了。《One Piece》是由业内顶尖唱片公司巴洛克华克联合大手流媒体平台玛丽乔亚出品的真人选秀节目，其节目口号就是“Pick吾爱，助他起航”，因此众人就将投票打榜的过程称之为“陪他走上伟大航路”。  
总而言之，经过了层层选拔级级淘汰，最后在万众瞩目中驶上伟大航路的就是他们——女王团五人组！

等等，最开始提到的真人秀的部分是不是还没说到？  
——别急别急～前面说到金光闪闪的女王团不是还没有代表作吗？公司老板沙·克洛克达尔左思右想，觉得这相当不利于出场捞金。人家艺人出场都能自带个才艺表演的，自家这个超新星团体每次却只能站在台上干巴巴的挥手，跟金主都不好意思抬价不是？那怎么行，必须赶快出单曲！  
然则出单曲需要时间筹备，这段筹备期难道就这么白白过去，任凭流量红利像那河水哗啦啦地逝去，然后奔流到海不复回？这怎么行，必须好好利用起来！  
于是乎老板拉着公司骨干们连着通了三个宵，短短72小时内就完成了一份完整的新·真人秀企划案，美其名曰“拉进与爱抖露的距离，让爱抖露夜夜陪你入睡”，实则就是把他们五人拉到一起住，然后在室内装个摄像头，边半封闭式集训，边贩卖隐私，用他们的抠脚镜头满足迷弟迷妹们的yy，然后将yy带来的流量大大方方地转换成广告收益。  
——咳咳，当然节目后期会进行剪辑，抠脚镜头应该是会被咔掉的……吧？  
总而言之，不愧是业界人称沙鳄鱼的boss，不把每一个员工的最后一滴血吸干就不罢休。  
真是万恶的资本主义。

再说那玛丽乔亚高层收到策划书一看，这感情好哇！据说凌晨3:00送交的策划案，对方一把手战国CEO当天凌晨3:05就召开了双方视频会议，拉着手下三位得力干将和巴洛克华克一众在线商谈讨价还价，最后在凌晨5:08隔空握手并签下意向书。  
据说人称“青雉”的冷面总监库赞全程连额头上的安睡眼罩都没拿下，睡眼惺忪到第二天放着兰博基尼不开，踩着辆小脚踏车就出门上班，差点没一路踩进海里去。  
概括来说，资本主义都一样万恶。

说了这么多，他是不是还没介绍女王团的五位成员呢？  
——来了来了！  
首先，C位出道，优秀中的优秀，精英中的精英，团长不二人选就是他——乌索普！呃，其实他的粉丝们还给他取了个昵称，叫“长鼻女王”。因为能言善道且节奏感强，他就让出了团长头衔，成为女王团的rap担当；  
吵架的那两位，绿色头发连厕所都找不到的是罗罗诺亚·索隆，看上去脑子不太好使，但在乐器方面简直十八般武艺样样精通，浑厚低沉的嗓音也极其富有磁性，当仁不让的vocal，团内昵称是“绿藻女王”——不能大声叫，否则会对粉丝当场黑脸；  
绿藻称号的来源就是吵架的另一位，金色头发的山治。性格开朗温柔，对女性粉丝尤其绅士体贴，因此在女性（以及一部分偏女性化的跨性别人群）中极具人气。昵称是死对头绿、不对，索隆取的，叫“圈圈女王”；这个称呼女性叫出来还好，被男性叫的话本人会进入暴走状态。作为本团的舞蹈担当，由于他出神入化的灵活舞步，又被人称为“黑足山治”——这个称号男女粉丝都可以叫；

在他们还在客厅吵架的当口，另外两位已经进了房间并欢快地玩起了扔枕头，关系十足融洽；而他们之所以那么融洽的原因就在于——他们是一对兄弟。  
——纠正，结拜的那种，不是亲生的。但不管怎么说，两人也是从小一起长大，默契十足，也凭借兄弟组合的光环加持双双通过总决选。  
年长的那位叫波特卡斯·D·艾斯，是一位极其热情爽朗的黑发少年，脸上几点可爱的小雀斑尤其受到粉丝钟爱；因为综合实力过硬、性格又给人一种哥哥一般的可靠感，现担任团队的队长，团内昵称为“哥哥女王”；  
说到这儿，你以为年纪小的那个肯定叫“弟弟女王”对吧？  
——哼哼，too young too simple。

蒙奇·D·路飞，延续了哥哥的热情爽朗，却没延续到他的可靠和实力，唱歌像狒狒吼跳舞像猴子荡秋千，好在肺活量够大高音飙得上去，再加上永远哈哈大笑的无敌乐观积极，十足具有观众缘，一度被淘汰却硬是被粉丝一票一票地奶了上来，最后复活成功，加入了伟大航路。因为惊人的食量和对肉类的钟爱，人送昵称“肉肉女王”。

好吧，说完了这么一大通，山治依然抱着漂亮的经纪人在那里哭求。  
“娜美桑，最最美丽的娜美桑，求求你帮我换一个房间吧。那个绿藻头太脏了，我和他住一间会被活活臭死的啊啊啊！”

——呃，这话具有一定的夸大成分。  
乌索普无奈地想。  
比赛的时候他们住的也是合宿，不过是很多人住一间类似青旅或者说学生宿舍那种。好巧不巧，一黄一绿两个家伙自那时起就是同一间。正所谓不是冤家不聚头，两人自此就开始了死对头生涯，镜头前还能勉强面无表情地击个掌之类的，镜头拍不到的地方则是一路飞沙走石唾沫横飞，堪称OP选秀一大奇景。  
乌索普当时住他们隔壁间，因此没少见证两人的口角；山治所谓的“脏”、“臭”，说白了就是索隆像个大型移动热源，倍儿能出汗，偏偏合宿人多，上厕所洗澡什么的都很麻烦，那家伙经常也就偷懒擦一把，洗澡什么的能免则免。在乌索普看来——哦不对，应该说闻来——索隆根本就没什么异味，偏偏山治是个爱干净的主，最最见不得偷懒不洗头不洗澡不洗内裤的“臭男人”，因此话里话外没少对此冷嘲热讽。

“哎呀，其实房间分配什么的，公司方面倒也没有指定啦。可是你看，”被缠得不行的橙发经纪人无奈地指了指正在枕头大战的那个房间，“艾斯和路飞是肯定要住一起的，要不你和乌索普商量一下换房间？”  
这间公寓是一个比较大的两室，主卧被改造成三人间，次卧则是放了两张床。目前的分配是兄弟组+乌索普住主卧，死对头二人组住次卧。  
“呜呜乌索普……”水盈盈的蓝色眼睛望了过来。

“不不不，绝对不行！”乌索普心里警钟大响，顾不得扔掉手里的袋子就赶紧摆出X字手势。  
天知道他之前和某几个选手走得近了些，第二天就在社交媒体上看到各种自己和对方的奇奇怪怪同人图，有些居然还是PG级别的！这些粉丝不知道在想什么，看到搂个肩就能替他们把晚上睡觉用什么姿势都想出来，自己要吸收这个惨痛教训，坚决保持距离！  
要问为什么，他乌索普可是有女朋友的人！自己手里拎的两大包就是可雅准备的爱心零食大礼包！为了自己清白的声誉，为了对得起可雅，坚决不能住双人间！

“可是那个绿藻头实在是太臭了，我和他住一起会死的，绝对会——”  
“圈圈眉你说谁臭呢！”索隆还在厕所就听到那个混蛋又在污蔑自己，气得差一点忘记拉裤链就冲出来。  
“说你呢，不洗澡的绿藻，早晚被发酵成酸藻！”  
“是你自己变态好吧，一天洗三回澡的娘娘腔！”  
“你说谁娘娘腔！”  
“说谁自己心里清楚！”  
“你TM……”

乌索普趁着两人吵架之际赶紧冲进主卧，在挨了一记被扔歪的枕头之后先下手为强，拉开橱门就把自己的行李塞进去，然后往床上笔挺一躺。  
——搞定，这个床位是自己的了！

伴随着外面美女经纪人忍无可忍的一声咆哮，只听“咚”一声过后，吵架声终于停了下来。  
乌索普不由叹了口气。

——说到底，这个团真的没问题吗？


	2. Chapter 2

02

“STO—P！”顶着酷炫飞机头的高大男人第101次喊停，“那位戴草帽的小哥，你的歌声SU—PER不OK啊！没吃饱饭一样的歌声怎么能征服听众呢？来吧！激情激情，SHOW  
YOUR POWER！”

正在大声指点江山的是知名音乐制作人弗兰奇，边解说边不停摆出各种pose的他看上去比录音室中一众顶着乌黑眼圈的少年们更为激情澎湃。山治打心眼里不解，同样是在录音室泡了四个小时，一样都是人，为什么对方的活力指数丝毫没有下跌，连飞机头的毛发都依然根根挺直毫无颓势，自己却绝望地产生了一种被卡玛巴卡众人追赶了三天三夜、从里到外被掏空、随时都能天外飞仙的感觉？  
难道是因为对方手臂上佩戴的巨大金属装饰里面其实藏着一个通往心脏的永动机，只要供给可乐就能永无止境地产生能量？  
他看了一眼制作人桌面上堆叠成山的可乐罐子，忍不住一个哆嗦，仿佛只瞄这一下就即将害自己在焦糖色的糖浆里淹没。

是的，超人气选秀团体New World·简称NewW·再简称NW团·终极简称“女王团”，正在绝赞·单曲录制中。  
新团第一首单曲旨在通过对选秀点点滴滴的回顾强化与粉丝间的精神连接，同时又要在旋律中体现出次世代领军新秀的活力与正能量，给人以伟大航路即将展开、梦想必会插上羽翼之感，为五位“女王”逐梦演艺圈的道路打下坚实基础。

——你可能会想，这么多字什么玩意儿？这是短短四分多钟的一首单曲所能承载的重量？？？  
山治困惑，山治不懂。但当经纪人娜美念出了这份狗屁不通的单曲策划案时，他依然第一个奋起拥护，誓要以美丽的娜美桑为核心，坚决拥护公司为本团制定的方针路线。  
一旁的绿藻头虽然面无表情，但依然通过不知道哪块面部肌肉成功传递出了“我怎么会和这种花痴组团”的低气压。他决定不再理睬这个似乎一碰到漂亮女人脑子就会抽筋的团员，转而看向被塞到手里的demo带，眼神在短短浏览过随附的曲谱后黯淡下来。

这就是他们现在正在录制的这首承载着万千分量的单曲——《自东起航》，词曲创作皆由时下势头正劲的新人创作者巴托洛米奥包办。此人行事乖张，而创作风格亦如其人，带着一股子无忧无虑毫无内涵却轻快跳脱的劲头，自出道起一连为巴洛克华克旗下歌手创作了数首脍炙人口的口水歌，虽则被主流乐评人批为“只要听到就会降智”，并强势霸占“最想让它消失的歌曲”最前排行列，但依然凭借朗朗上口AKA魔性洗脑的旋律横扫各大下载排行榜兼KTV点歌榜，为公司赚得盆满钵满，最近一届的公司年会上甚至被社长沙·克洛克达尔亲自颁奖，公司年度最佳员工=最会赚钱员工就是这位绿色鸡冠头创作人是也。  
本着对女王团大力栽培的意愿，公司内部竞争，让旗下所属数名创作人同时为出道单曲操刀，限期一周，意在用最短时间挑出最优选，打造一首无愧于长篇企划案的金牌单曲。但据说这位巴托洛米奥本人是《One Piece》选秀的死忠粉兼路飞激吹，一听到自己受邀为女王团写歌，当场荣幸到流出一公升的眼泪；那之后顶着哭肿的双眼彻夜未眠，仅仅一个通宵就写出了这首《自东起航》。因为本人自节目开播起就一集不落，几个经典cut更是来回重刷到倒背如流，所以在完美强调各团员特质的基础上，歌词更是巧妙融入了节目好几个代表梗，再加上一贯朗朗上口的旋律……  
总之其他几名创作人一觉睡醒刚准备刷牙洗脸出门逛街，看看街上团员的大头代言海报找找灵感，手机就“叮咚”收到来自社长特助妮可·罗宾的讯息——  
歌曲已完成，请不用费心了。  
附加十分具有特助风格的冷漠笑脸emoji一个。

——没有办法，当你的命题作文撞上别人的本命激推，被秒到渣都不剩也是正常。

总而言之，他们今天被困录音室四个小时录到嗓子冒烟的就是这么个玩意儿。  
但显然，这么一首对新秀男团而言完美无缺的单曲，其录制过程却没有创作过程那般顺利。

巴洛克华克超·大咖级音乐制作人弗兰奇（原名：卡特·弗兰姆），曾担纲公司旗下诸如摇滚天王堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥和人称“站在soul jazz巅峰”的“灵魂歌王”布鲁克等顶级艺人的专辑制作人，联合造就无数业内传奇。其人才华与怪异齐飞，激情共变态一色，各式夸张发型配合每日心情不停变换，但不变的却是那条紧身包臀三角泳裤，无论寒暑，始终半永久纹身一般贴合于身，彰显着本人狂野不羁、与众不同的个性。

此刻他们身处于这位制作人的工作室“弗兰奇之家”，被其与内裤外穿一般变态到极致的细致要求折磨得生无可恋。  
山治还好，身为团队舞担只有寥寥几句独唱，在录音这件事上并没有太重的负担；  
同样情况的还有乌索普，女王团rap担当认真负责且实力出众，提前一晚反复聆听demo，将rap部分暗自预演纯熟，几遍就通过了；  
艾斯不用说，本身业务水平就过硬，热情爽朗的大男孩性格更是完美贴合歌曲的青春特质，即使是苛刻的制作人也对他的表现赞不绝口；  
被当众鞭尸的就是剩下两位……

“大叔放过我吧呜呜呜，我是真的饿T-T已经四个小时没吃肉了，再没有东西吃我真的会饿死的呜呜、嗝、呜呜呜。”  
面对“歌声像没吃饱饭”的指责，路飞哭诉到边求饶边打出了哭嗝。身为自由自在惯了的风一般少年，他哪曾经历过这种被关在一个狭小的密闭空间里密集“劳动”、饿了渴了都只给可乐，连一口肉都没有的社畜中的社畜生活？  
可怜的是他的激推粉巴托洛米奥为了让自己的爱抖露脱颖而出，还刻意为只有高音拿的出手的“肉肉女王”在副歌部分量身定制了几句堪比海豚音的高音solo。此举加速消耗了路飞的能量储存，在四小时的折磨过后，“肉肉女王”圆润的脸庞不再，因疲惫与饥饿轮番轰炸，肉嘟嘟的两颊都肉眼可见地凹陷了下去。

“嗯——好吧，那草帽先休息一会儿。基威，摩兹，你们给小哥再拿瓶可乐补充下体力！”  
“是，大哥！”两位与工作室boss风格高度一致的方块头比基尼上衣助理应声从调音台旁起身。  
无视路飞“不要！不要再喝可乐了呜呜呜呜呜”的血泪控诉，变态制作人转而开始鞭尸另一位。  
“绿头小哥，你唱功其实很SU—PER，但情绪为什么就不OK呢？”

被点名的绿发少年抿紧了嘴唇。  
弗兰奇推高墨镜，五官飞扬地解说着：”这首歌要的就是青春！青春的POWER！你演绎得太硬朗太叛逆了。LOOK，你们的歌声必须让听到的每一个人都能够微笑，能感受到梦想和朝气，要乖巧，要乐观，要有青春boy那种甜美的感觉。甜美，you know？”

甜美的索隆……  
一旁的山治和乌索普不由打了个寒颤。  
艾斯哈哈笑着，拍了拍索隆的肩膀：“大叔，这个家伙生来就是这么凶，甜不起来的啦～”  
“NO！你错了，每一个人都有很多面，我的职责就是要挖掘出歌手所有的潜质，并且在歌曲中展现出来！他之所以现在做不到，是因为太矜持了，没有突破的决心。绿头小哥，你要做的就是展现出你的激情！激情！释放出自己，就像这样！”  
弗兰奇边说边站起身，双臂并拢高举过头，侧身做出一个狂放的侧三角造型，手臂上硕大的金属装饰物拼接成一个闪闪发亮的星型图案。  
“基威！摩兹！感受到我释放的激情了吗！”他隔着玻璃窗对正按着路飞狂灌可乐的姐妹花大喊道。

“是的，大哥！激情！”基威松开了牢牢按住路飞的手，摩兹放下了塞在路飞嘴里“咕咚咕咚”倾倒的可乐瓶，配合着弗兰奇一起摆出了侧三角造型。  
“Yooo——YES！本周的我也超SU—PER！”  
“SU—PER大哥！”

山治在心里默念了某种植物的名字，哪怕再看不惯那个臭屁绿藻头，他此刻也不由用带着几分同情的眼光看向他。  
只见绿发的少年皱着眉头，似有万般不解。困惑的眼神在魔鬼制作人身上游移了一下，最后定格在那条万分惹眼的泳裤上。他低下头，犹豫地将手伸向牛仔裤裤头。

艾斯乌索普路飞：？？？  
山治猛一下反应过来，“不要啊”刚吼出一半，只听“哗啦啦”一阵动静，索隆淡定地将牛仔裤褪下，露出底下朴实无华的灰色平角内裤。

CAO——！释放自我不是这么释放的啊！！而且你这种平庸的内裤就算释放了也毫无激情可言好吗！！！  
山治受到一万点伤害，痛苦不堪地捂住眼睛。  
我怎么会和这种白痴组团！！！

——奇奇怪怪的公司、奇奇怪怪的团员。说到底，自己的“伟大航路”真的没问题吗？！


	3. Chapter 3

03

第一天的单曲录制极为不顺，等New W团一众回到合宿公寓时已近九点，哪怕是录音压力最轻的舞担山治也累得够呛。  
好在贴心的经纪人娜美已经提前他们订好了外卖便当。肉肉女王一声欢呼，扑向明显属于自己的三层加厚加肉便当，拿出左右开弓的架势大口吞起来。

“咦索隆你不吃吗？”乌索普打开自己的那一份，抬头却看到激情释放过度的某人头也不抬地走过餐桌区域。  
“不吃。”  
“那偶阔以七里那混吗（那我可以吃你那份吗）？”狼吞虎咽的路飞两眼放光地问道。  
“随便。”话说完，今天尤其言简意赅的某人走进房间，“啪”一声直接关上门。

******

吃完迟来的晚餐，在次卧附带的卫生间里舒舒服服冲了个澡，蓝色条纹睡衣松松垮垮地挂在身上，山治边用浴巾擦拭湿发边走回到床边。  
没吃晚饭的家伙正趴在旁边的床上。他没有钻进被子，就这么直接把自己埋在松软的织物里，头朝下，只露出绿藻球一般圆圆的后脑勺。

回忆起来，进门时这家伙好像就已经是这个姿势，一直到自己洗完澡都一动没动。以那颗绿藻球为圆心的方圆两米之内都散发着一股颓丧的气息，连硬硬的发茬似乎都没有平时那般精神抖擞地根根直立了。

想了想，山治收起浴巾走到床沿，用食指戳了戳那颓颓的一摊。  
“喂，睡着了？”  
平时他如果做这么挑衅的动作，这家伙肯定会第一时间就跳起来发出怒吼；然而现在，这颗藻类生物却连肌肉都懒得调动一下，只有闷闷的声音从被子里传来。  
“走开，别烦我。”

“谁要管你，我是怕你没吃饭饿死。”  
山治损了一句，看对方一副毫无斗志的样子，“啧”了一声，兴致缺缺地打开房门走了出去。  
等回来的时候，他手里多了一盘饭团。

“起来！”黑足毫不客气地踹上死气沉沉的绿藻。  
对方吃痛之下黑着一张脸翻过身，刚想对这坏心眼的队友破口大骂，却被对方抢了个先。

“喏，厨房里没什么东西，用剩饭做的，你凑合着吃吧。”金发的家伙把餐盘往他这边推一推。  
“我说了不要……”虽然没胃口，但对方好歹也是好心。索隆暴怒的气势瞬间弱了下来，一屁股在床沿坐下，两手搭着膝盖，扭过头回答一句。  
对方契而不舍地把餐盘怼在他脸上。  
“喂你——”“听不听得懂人话”几个字被面前传来的香气堵住了。

“听着，我才不管你打算把自己饿死还是怎样。但我们现在是一条船上的，如果你因为没吃饱饭倒在录音室或者排练室，我们整个团队都会被你拖后腿，娜美桑也会为难。你这么颗藻是死不足惜啦，但要是敢给娜美桑添麻烦，我第一个跟你没完。”  
这番话说得虽不客气，但索隆还是从中听出了几分嘴硬的关心；而且餐盘里的东西闻上去也好香——

“咕噜～”肠胃代替他做出了回答。  
对面很不给面子地“噗嗤”出声。  
“我、我才不是肚子饿！是空调，对！空调发出来的声音！”绿发的vocal窘得满脸通红。

“好好，空调空调～”山治好心忍住笑，拿起一个饭团递过去，“虽然肚子不饿，但为了我们全团的伟大航路，就劳烦绿藻女王屈尊吃几口，行不行？”

索隆很想说“你才绿藻，你全家都绿藻！”，但他看着面前陌生的三角团子，闻着这股陌生的香味，最终却只憋出一句：“这是什么？”  
卷眉毛惊讶地挑了起来：“饭团啊，你没吃过吗？”  
“……”  
好吧，这家伙僵硬中带着好奇、好奇中带着犹豫的表情已经说明了一切。

“这是用米饭捏出的团子，外面裹的是海苔。因为没什么材料，所以内馅只放了些罐头金枪鱼。”山治看着对面的傻样，觉得有些好笑——好吧，其实他觉得这个对方这个样子比平常装酷耍帅的面无表情要可爱多了，“试试吧，毒死了老子负责。”

……还毒死负责呢，人都没了你还负个屁的责。  
索隆在内心默默吐槽，但还是听话地接过了饭团。  
他才不是被那个色河童笑盈盈的温柔表情给说服了，纯粹只是饿了而已。  
不对，他根本不饿！  
——只是碳水所散发出的朴实香气，实在太勾人食欲了。

山治看着对方犹犹豫豫地咬了一口，一愣，眼睛瞪得大大的，之后进食速度大幅加快，三口两口就解决了第一个饭团，接着又伸手拿起第二个。  
“好吃吧？”厨师得意洋洋。  
“唔……一般般吧。”

切，一点都不可爱的家伙。  
山治对天翻个白眼。眼看对面吃得差不多了，这才试探着开口道：“其实你今天唱的不差，我觉得是制作人太苛刻了。”  
这家伙确实也是竭尽全力了，所谓“努力到连裤子都脱了”也不过如此；但尽管如此，他却还是被弗兰奇不停地say no，任谁都会郁郁寡欢的吧。  
——努力却得不到认可的苦涩，自己再清楚不过。

果不其然，这个话题一开始，狼吞虎咽的家伙就停下了往嘴里送饭团的动作。  
“不，制作人说的没错，是我太没用了。”他垂下手，犹豫着开口，连脑袋都低了下去，“口口声声说要做什么rock star，结果却连这种程度的口水歌都唱不好。我也许根本就没有做歌手的天赋……摇滚出道什么的，压根就是个笑话。”

山治一时哑口无言。  
身为从《One Piece》选秀一路走来的对手兼队友，他眼中的罗罗诺亚向来是舞台上的天之骄子；富有磁性的嗓音，无可争议的控场能力；keyboard、吉他、贝斯，甚至在某次solo的前奏部分还show过一把小提琴，被粉丝称为“没有无法驾驭的乐器，更没有无法驾驭的歌曲”的男人；尽管舞蹈表现稍弱，但也用自己的努力勉力跟上了团体动作；  
凭借压倒性的vocal实力和王者般的舞台气场，罗罗诺亚·索隆自初选起就稳稳霸占前三的位置，从来没有人质疑过他的出道资格；其本人也一贯自视甚高不苟言笑，冷酷得像选秀花丛中的一朵高岭之花——当然，自己对这种“高岭之花”的做派是极其看不顺眼的，也因此他们俩关系之差在所有工作人员中成了人尽皆知的事实。  
然而就是这样一个骄傲的男人，现在却沮丧到饭团都吃不下，甚至对一贯交恶的自己流露出这般颓丧的姿态，满心都是对自身的怀疑。

——不该是这样的。

山治调节了一下内心的异样感，咳了一声，斟酌着开口：“只是你诠释的方法和制作人想要的感觉不一样而已，没到那么严重的地步啦！”  
眼看着对方依旧垂头丧气，山治挠挠头，硬着头皮继续说道：“弗兰奇说‘青春的感觉’，你要不要想象一下自己和童年玩伴一起玩耍时候的情景？那样也许会有帮助。”

自己身为舞担却去指导团内唱功第一的vocal，这委实有些班门弄斧的嫌疑。山治本以为自己的建议会招致对方嘲讽，但那个绿藻头却只是低声回了一句：“没有那种东西。”

没有哪种东西？童年玩伴？  
“呃……那同班同学？青梅竹马？初恋女友？”  
“没有。”

怎么什么都没有啦！这家伙之前到底是过得什么样的人生啊！！！  
山治愕然，山治无语。

对面的低气压持续散发。  
圈圈女王略一沉吟，最后起身朝门口走去，走之前还不忘颐指气使地命令一声：“不许浪费食物，给老子把饭团吃光。十分钟以后过来检查，没吃完你就死定了。”  
说完，他上门走出了房间。

******

十分钟之后。  
索隆万分后悔自己吃人的嘴短拿人的手软，以至于毫无抵抗地就被拉进了客厅。

“来来来！今天我们就来一决雌雄！不分出个胜负谁也不许睡觉！”中气十足说着话的是女王团队长——“哥哥女王”艾斯是也。  
“这可是我的乌索普特制卡牌，限量版纯手工打造，全世界独一无二可谓价值连城，今天就贡献出来供大家赏玩吧！”  
“喂这么说不公平吧，明明我们也有帮忙一起做啊！”路飞想不通——明明是他们四个人一起裁的纸画的字，怎么到头来功劳全被乌索普一个人给占了呢？！  
“这个不重要啦！重要的是——”乌索普嘿嘿一笑，掏出一支马克笔模样的红色笔，“每一局的赢家可以在手下败将的脸上画画，随便画什么图案都行哦～”

索隆在心里默念了某种植物的名称。  
“我不会，我不——”

队长一把揽过他肩膀。  
“嘛，不要这么冷淡嘛～说起来我们成团以来还没搞过什么团队活动呢，今天就是我们首次团建！大家都拿出点干劲来哦！”艾斯笑得和自己睡衣上满印的笑脸图案一般灿烂。

“你该不会是输不起，怕打不过我们所以想逃走吧？”圈圈女王满脸不屑地开始洗牌。  
“我输？哼，到时候怕不是你要输得连裤子都当掉吧。”绿藻女王不甘示弱地回以讥笑。  
“哦是吗？不过说到这个，今天是谁掉裤子的来着？”  
山治皮笑肉不笑，手下牌弹得哗哗作响。两人视线相交，空气中弥漫起噼里啪啦的火星。

“哇气氛好热烈！好极了，要的就是这种气势！来吧来吧，规则可简单了，保证现学现会～”艾斯不由分说地把人按在了沙发上，自己则在茶几边的地毯上一坐，拿过山治切好的牌发了起来。  
面对金发室友挑衅的表情，索隆简洁地回了个中指，然后就聚精会神地聆听起队长的规则说明。

******

第二天，弗兰奇之家录音棚。  
“OK！草帽和绿头小哥今天状态很super哦，是因为脸上帅气的tattoo吗！”奔放的王牌音乐制作人弗兰奇今天头顶犀牛角发型，在完美收录最后一个音后赞许地冲录音棚中的五人竖起大拇指。

“谢谢大叔！你的犀牛角也很酷哦！”被表扬一号人物顶着脸颊两侧各一只乌龟，灿烂地向制作人回以一个大拇指。  
——没错，山治今天特意为他准备了录音便当，虽然受限于厨房里有限的食材只能做出午餐肉三明治，但肉肉女王仍然异常满意；休息间隙啃一口，完美补充体力，高音飙得底气十足，宛如搭乘小火箭直入云霄。

但被表扬的二号人物显然没那么高兴——也许是因为他脸上帅气的tatoo有点多？  
好吧，客观地说那不是有点多，而是基本占据了整张脸。左边脸颊上一个乌龟两朵花，右边是鬼脸和花；最让他生气的是额头上那几个毛茸茸球状物，以奇形怪状的抽象派造型霸占了整个额头最突出的部分，张牙舞爪不知所云。

“说起来，绿头小哥脑门上的那个是什么？长毛的霉菌精灵吗？”制作人一语命中靶心。

你才霉菌精灵，你全家都霉菌精灵！  
被问到的人表情更臭了，他身边“霉菌精灵”创作者却极为开怀地大笑起来。  
“不是啦哈哈，是绿藻球，绿藻球哦！是不是很像啊～”山治炫耀地拍了拍绿藻的背，表情欠揍至极，丝毫看不出与海报中矜持绅士的“王子般的笑容”出自同一张脸。  
“弗兰奇先生不觉得我画的花也很有神韵吗？你看你看，这朵是紫罗兰，那边是康乃馨……”乌索普不甘示弱地炫耀起自己的画技。

索隆狠狠剐了他一记眼刀。  
托这位好队友的福，他本来以为是一次性纹身涂鸦的那支笔居然真的是一支货真价实的马克笔。昨晚玩到半夜的女王团收官后对着镜子搓揉半天未果，这才深感大事不妙，只得向经纪人紧急求助。  
娜美顶着美容觉被打扰的怒气，提着一系列超强卸妆产品半夜上门。卸妆油卸妆凝露卸妆水轮番上阵，在把几位新晋偶像的盛世美颜搓到几乎掉一层皮后，虽然还留着一些淡淡的颜色，但好歹应该是可以用卸妆膏+5cm粉底遮盖掉了。

“其实我们画得还不错哦，对外宣称是新造型也可以，娜美小姐不用那么紧张啦哈哈哈～”娜美进门时已经吃了一记重锤的队长站在一旁笑得开开朗朗，话音刚落又被飞过来的卸妆油空瓶正中红心，脑门上呈现出大包叠小包的精彩特效。

不错你全家！自己脸上干干净净什么都没被画的人居然还有脸说风凉话！  
索隆顶着满脸涂鸦和被搓到发红的脸皮在一旁恨极咬牙。

——显然，预想中自己以智商碾压全场的场景并没有出现，事实证明他才是被所有人轮流碾压的那一个。  
麦色的脸庞上精彩纷呈，堪称一块活动的女王团全员画技展示板。  
艾斯一局都没输，除了脑门上受经纪人攻击而出现的两个包，整张脸完好无损，熠熠生辉到可以直接去接护肤品广告；  
弟弟情况就没有那么哥哥那么好了，涂鸦程度仅次于绿毛活动展示板。但肉肉女王本人浑然不觉自己美貌受损，对着镜子照得欢快，甚至还想再多保留几天，最后被娜美把头按进洗脸池强行操作；  
乌索普左右脸颊和额头各一个，颇为对称美观；  
那个该死的卷眉毛牌技居然相当了得，只被画了一个；

——但他那一个是被我画上去的，哼哼。  
索隆得意地想到。  
虽然说到底那一局是身为上家的自己因为扔错牌，把下家的山治弄了个措手不及，这才赢下来的，但怎么说自己就是赢了这个色河童，也算不枉自己被画了一脸奇形怪状的东西。

这么想着，他忍不住旁边偷瞄一眼，想要重温下自己高超的画技。  
只输了一局的家伙此刻正笑眯眯地看着乌索普在那边吹嘘解说，被涂鸦的半边脸正好对着索隆的方向。  
他的肤色很白，皮肤也似乎比较薄，这会儿脸上还带着点昨天被“虐待”后的红痕，顶在脸颊上跟涂了块腮红似的——呃，化妆师好像是这么称呼那块红色的饼的。他们今天没有公众行程，所以没有化妆，对方那坨人造“腮红”的正中间还能比较清楚地看到自己留下的“杰作”。  
——一个圆形的、卷卷的圈圈，像拉面鱼饼上的那种。

和那家伙的卷眉毛如出一辙，就算隔了一晚看也依然堪称完美。  
索隆忍不住扬起嘴角。

似乎是察觉到来自一旁的目光，顶着鱼饼涂鸦的金发少年朝他看了过来，看到他上扬的嘴角似乎一愣，然后大约是被他满脸的“帅气tatoo”逗乐，绽放出一个大大的笑容。

——笑得像朵向日葵。  
索隆鬼使神差地生出了这样的联想。他也不知道为什么自己突然感觉有些尴尬，掩饰性咳了一声，转过头去仔细研读早已倒背如流的歌谱。  
歌谱自然是看不进去的，他回想了一下那块“鱼饼”，将手握拳放在鼻下，掩住自己怎么都压不下的嘴角。

******

顺便一提，节目播出后女王团涂鸦受到一众粉丝追捧。无数少女选择了自家墙头对应的图案，在自己脸颊上作画（当然是用一次性笔）并po到社交账号；此后面部纹身贴更成为女王粉们的追星惯例，和应援棒、应援横幅共同霸占各大活动。  
——-至于之后巴洛克华克顺势设计了官方图案，通过周边开发和IP授权再度赚到盆满钵满，那就又是一则资本主义美谈了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

在New World团（简称女王团）队长——“哥哥女王”艾斯的组织之下，五位团员的合宿生活有声有色地开展了起来。  
出于保护隐私的考量，卧室和卫生间内并没有安装摄像头，只有厨房、客厅、露台等公共区域等有，因此导演组要求五人尽可能多在公共区域活动，以便能够拍摄到足够的素材。

艾斯和路飞本就是爱热闹爱派对的开朗个性，自然对此双手双脚赞成，甚至还像模像样地列出了一张“每周活动表”，规定除非组合有通告或其他临时安排，否则每月特定几天都要安排特定活动。  
按照活动表，今晚是movie night。

“今晚我特别挑选了一部超～级刺激的片子，播出时可能需要打马赛克的那种，尽请期待哦～”艾斯早餐时挑着眉毛卖了个关子，略带狡黠的笑容在清晨阳光下闪闪发亮。明明是放在普通男性身上多少都会带些猥琐的表情，然而在脸颊几点小雀斑的映衬下居然也十足青春逼人，坦荡自然到让人无法抗拒。  
“咦霞莫片子霞莫片子？偶怎么不鸡道？”路飞一口咬下山治为他特制的双层培根+火腿特大号三明治，两腮撑得圆滚滚，嘟嘟囔囔地问道。  
“天机不可泄露。不过可以提示一下，是只有真正的男子汉才能看的冒险片哦～”艾斯抿了一口橙汁，微微眯起的眼睛透着十足笑意。

耶耶好极了！！！山治简直想要扑上去给队长一个大大的拥抱。  
——天知道自己最近是怎么憋过来的！

选秀比赛期间无止境的排练、录制，每天一到晚上就累得跟狗有一拼，根本没空也没精力去琢磨什么“憋不憋”的问题，所以合宿倒也还好；可最近单曲录制完成，眼看着舞蹈部分排练也将近尾声，就等着最后的MV录制；为了给新单曲正式上线后造势，大部分通告也都推到了预定的上线日期之后，只剩下一些早就定下的代言活动要跑动，是以行程宽松不少。  
所谓饱暖思淫欲，其实闲暇也很重要——而最近一段时间的山治可谓是两者俱全。但偏偏全归全，所有活动却都和团员们捆绑在一起；虽则当红，但毕竟组合人多、咖位也不够大，再加上万恶的吸血老板沙·克洛克达尔，他们就连跑活动都要住标间。

——什么？你说五人团住标间，总该有一个人能落单？  
——话是这么说没错，可实际到抽签时，他这该死的手气居然一次都没抽中过啊啊啊！果然“黑足”的代价就是被诅咒的双手吗？！

他也试过趁绿藻头去洗澡的时候打开某知名网站自给自足来一发，但该死的肌肉男洗澡速度堪比喷射机；你能想象自己刚刚硬起来还没撸几下，对方就顶着一张面无表情的脸回到房间的场景吗？  
——不管你是什么心情，总之他是被吓得险些就此一蹶不振。

但总而言之，今天他就能大大方方地在投影上欣赏动作片了！  
——什么，你问摄像头怎么办？安啦，这种男子汉only活动肯定会被咔掉～  
但凡是个男人，只要看了动作片总会有感觉吧，想来绿藻头今天洗澡时间也会“久”一些，到时候自己就能抓住空档解决一下。完美！

去他的合宿，去他的双人间，去他的面无表情的绿藻头！  
老子今天就要释放自我了！

******

早餐后的安排是舞蹈合训。

也许是雀跃心情作祟，山治本就灵活的肢体今天更是舞得像要直接起飞登上月球。兴高采烈的他甚至主动给手脚僵直的绿藻指点了几下，虽然最后还是以对方“圈圈眉你烦死了！”、“闭嘴谁要你教！”和自己“你个同手同脚的白痴你以为老子愿意搭理你吗！”结尾，但这丝毫没有影响他今天的好心情。

——这家伙今天是吃了笑菇吗？  
索隆撩起T恤下摆擦擦满头满脑的汗，疑惑地对着脚下生风的黑足看了一眼，又看一眼。  
尽管山治担任组合的舞担，但老实说，索隆从不觉得他在舞蹈这方面有表现出过什么特别的激情。与其说是享受跳舞，他的态度倒不如说是纯粹努力在做一件自己擅长的事情；甚至于，索隆有时候会觉得这位金发的队员对唱歌的兴趣更大。而且说实在的，他的声音很有一种温柔磁性的魅力，比赛时选唱过几首旋律感比较强的慢歌，索隆私下觉得他其实演绎得很不错——当然，“私下”的意思是自己当面对他的唱功评价是“垃圾、菜鸟”，而那家伙则会先往四下看看，确认没有跟拍的话就会竖起中指予以回应。

不过话说回来，那家伙在舞蹈上确实很有天赋。按照本人的说法，他并没有接受过系统训练，只不过有一位认识的长辈过去曾经跳过街舞，因此闲暇时就教过他一些皮毛。平心而论，山治手长脚长的身材就是天生的舞架子，肢体协调性也好，明明大家都是素人出生，但那个家伙学起动作就是特别快；选秀时团体一起的摆架子式的动作自不必说，大部分选手做不好的popping、locking，他只要跟着老师跳过几轮就能像模像样；而现在，他在新单曲的舞蹈部分还要负责一些难度极高的breaking动作，索隆一度觉得“这些动作是人能做出来的吗？”，但对方在接受了几次单人特训后，现在已然能熟练掌握。  
舞台上爆发力极强的肢体表现力，舞台下王子式的绅士风度（当然只限镜头前），二者之间巨大的反差感造就了黑足山治不容质疑的人气。

索隆实在觉得奇怪：  
——这个跳起舞、唱起歌，甚至什么都不做，只单单站着什么就挺顺眼的家伙，为什么一说话就那么讨人厌呢？

******

终于结束了今日份舞蹈排练，山治洗完澡，舒舒服服地换上蓝色条纹居家服，第一个响应队长号召，“噌”一下就跳上沙发C位。  
乌索普设置好投影，黑发的队长贼兮兮地对众人一挑眉，按下播放键。

——女王团成团后第一个Movie night，正式开始！

山治怀抱着一个弹性十足的狐狸玩偶，半个身体都朝着屏幕方向倾斜着，整个兴冲冲到不行。  
呃，但是为什么这片子开头画面这么暗？音乐也古古怪怪……  
还没等反应过来，画面中央赫然出现一双漆黑滚圆的眼睛，直勾勾地瞪着屏幕外的众人。

“啊！”山治毫无心理准备，整个人像被十万伏特击中一般大叫出声。  
其他人没被那双大眼睛吓到，反倒是被山治猛一下大叫给惊得全员虎躯一震。

“你发什么神经？”坐在声源左侧的绿发vocal表示万分嫌弃——他刚才手一抖，手里刚打开的啤酒都不小心洒了一些出来。  
“没什么没什么，嘿嘿嘿……”山治安抚了一下手臂上笔直起立的鸡皮疙瘩们，尴尬地讪笑几下，示意众人继续接着看。

镜头拉远，大眼睛的主人慢慢浮现出全身——是一个长相十分可爱的少女，圆嘟嘟的脸庞，粉色的及腰长卷发，身着一袭黑色系的Lo裙，一手抱着个可爱却不知为何略带残缺的娃娃，一手撑着缀有蕾丝花边的精致遮阳伞。

——哇哦，是洛丽塔美少女吗？  
山治瞬间又振奋起来，赶紧坐坐正。伴随着下一秒镜头切换，他余光看到一旁的家伙拿着啤酒罐的手定格在半空，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕，整个人呈现出冻结状态。

——哼哼，平时看上去一副冷若冰霜的样子，原来理想型是这样的暗黑系美少女啊～  
他在心里嗤笑一声，眼看下一幕已经开始，赶紧又聚精会神地看了起来。

但怎么好像这个走向越来越不对劲呢？？？  
没落破败的古堡；  
摇曳的烛火毫无浪漫气氛，在黑暗中只显得愈发阴沉；  
一望无际的墓地，墓碑乱七八糟地倒在地上，有的坟墓甚至看上去已经被刨过的样子。  
……  
这什么？现在流行墓地play吗？？  
已经有一段日子没能跟上AV界最新潮流的新晋idol还没来得及调整好自己的困惑脸，就被屏幕里晃晃悠悠顶开棺木的僵尸给成功惊吓二连击！

“哇啊啊啊——”手里抱着的狐狸玩偶直接飞了出去，“哐”一声砸上正坐在地毯上大嚼牛肉棒的肉肉女王后脑勺。  
“唔——”路飞一记闷哼，摸着脑袋转过头，用被粉丝称为“终极无敌狗狗眼”的眼神委屈巴巴地看向山治。  
但始作俑者显然注意力完全没在那双狗狗眼上。  
”这、这什么啊？！”

艾斯帮路飞揉了揉脑袋，又伸手替他把被撞落在地的草帽捡起，然后看向山治，咧嘴一笑，露出海报级的招牌灿烂笑容。  
“这是前段时间大热的电影《恐怖三桅帆》，影评都说是‘只有真正的男子汉才能挺过去、超绝刺激的2小时’呢～这张新发售的蓝光碟可是我好不容易才抢来的哦！”  
“恐、恐怖片？！”山治连声音都发着颤。  
“对啊，”团队大哥哥的神情十足诚恳，“不过这可不是普通的恐怖片，剧情配乐都很出彩，主角佩罗娜虽然是出道首秀，但演技却受到一致好评，据说很有可能拿到今年最佳新人提名呢！非常值得一看哦！”

“山治，你没事吧？”乌索普注意到山治的僵硬，担心地问道。  
“我——”  
“圈圈眉你是不是害怕看恐怖片？没用的家伙，胆子可真够小的。”高冷绿藻女王在一旁不屑开口。  
“谁说我害怕！老、我以前可是开着恐怖片睡觉的，”刚想吵架的某人突然想到头顶还有摄像机，“总之看就看，我可是完全没有在怕的！”

接下来的两小时，山治果然没有再发出任何惨叫，只是默默地往乌索普那边靠了靠。  
长鼻女王面上不动声色，手上却一个使劲，将像个小动物一样瑟缩着靠过来的家伙往边上一推，于是那僵硬的一团就顺势倒在了另一边的绿藻女王身上。

虽然有些抱歉——乌索普眼观鼻鼻观心——但哥是有女朋友的人，必须“洁身自好”。

索隆感觉自己右边肩膀莫名一重，正想发难，转头一看，金发的舞担整个人都缩在一起，露出的一边卷眉毛随着剧情进展一抽一抽，明显是怕到不行的样子，却还是逞强地强迫自己盯着屏幕看。

——手都握成拳头放到嘴边了，还逞什么能？  
索隆心里翻了个白眼，却还是不动神色地坐直了身体，确保正靠在自己肩膀上的家伙不会摔倒。

电影高潮处，瞪大眼睛的女主狞笑着释放出消极鬼魂。被击中的小喽啰随即倒地呆滞蠕动，然后就被一群断手断脚、浑身布满缝补痕迹的怪物拖拽着走向密室之中——想也知道他后续的命运会是如何。  
索隆腰上布料一紧，他偷偷往旁边瞄了一眼，只看到那个号称“开着恐怖片入睡”的家伙紧张到眼睛都眯缝起来，一手捏拳放在嘴边，另一边的手则牢牢地拽住了身边人的衣角。  
——不知道是不是他的错觉，在投影屏幕忽明忽暗的光影效果下，那个人眯着的蓝眼湿漉漉的，真真像极了一只受到惊吓的小动物。

索隆轻轻地咳了一声，犹豫着伸出右手，放在那人的背上。  
瑟缩的家伙立刻放松了一点，但又随着下一个锯子高高扬起的镜头而僵硬起来。  
放在背上的那只手仿佛生出了自己的意识一般，一下一下轻柔地拂过那人僵硬的背部，仿佛无言地说着“别怕别怕”。  
也许是安抚的效果，也许是最可怕的段落已经过去，总之，被安抚的对象渐渐放松了下来，但拽住衣料的拳头却始终没有松开。

******

正片播放结束，艾斯站起身，长长地伸了个懒腰，然后打开壁灯。  
随着灯光亮起，山治飞快地远离“靠山”，重新坐直了身体。

“真是好精彩的片子啊～大家觉得呢？”队长笑着询问大家。  
“有点吓人，我差点连东西都吃不下呢。”路飞第一个回应。

——屁咧。  
众人看着他身边堆成小山状的零食包装，再次感慨“肉肉女王”之称未免太过名副其实。

“山治呢，你还好吧？”“洁身自好”的“长鼻女王”乌索普总算想起关心一下被自己“出卖”的队友。  
“还好吧，在阅片无数的我看来，这一部虽然剧情很精彩，但论可怕程度也只能算普通吧，”被cue的对象故作无所谓地耸了耸肩，随即又想起什么似的露出了荡漾的笑容，“不过佩罗娜小姐实在是太可爱了～我宣布，现在开始我就是佩罗娜小姐的忠实粉丝了！”

呃——有女朋友的乌索普不太想接这茬。他斟酌了一下表示：“别的不说，佩罗娜的演技真的很厉害啊！中间有几下我都被她的视线给吓到了。”  
“和演技无关，那家伙从小就是这样。”  
“什么叫那家伙，你个绿藻头对lady用词稍微尊重一些……嗳嗳嗳，什么叫从小？！”  
“字面意思，佩罗娜这丫头从来都是用这种眼神看人的。”索隆站起身，揉了揉肩膀——被靠了一个多小时，还是有些酸疼的。

“你，和佩罗娜从小就认识？”乌索普怔怔提问。  
“嗯，算是我妹妹吧。”  
“你们，那个……是亲戚？”能言善道的女王团rap担当第一次觉得自己有点磕巴起来。  
“都说了是妹妹，一个家里长大的那种。”

被提问的对象揉完肩膀回过头，发现自己不知道为什么成为了众人的焦点。  
“怎么了？”他奇怪地问道。  
“那……有关‘佩罗娜是鹰眼女儿’的坊间传说……？”艾斯揉了揉鼻子。  
“养女，不是亲生的。”索隆不耐烦地打断了吞吞吐吐的队长。  
“那你和鹰眼是……”提问的轮盘这次转到了女王团舞担这边。  
“关系？那老头是我监护人，理论上我该管他叫爸。你们到底是怎么了？”索隆困惑极了——他说的还不够明显吗，为什么要一遍一遍重复地问？

众人面面相觑。

“既然鹰眼是你爸爸，索隆为什么还要来参加选秀呢？”吃饱喝足的精神小伙路飞最终打破了沉默。  
“哦，我和老头吵了一架，实在太生气，就离家出走了。”离家出走的问题少年回答得理直气壮，丝毫不觉得自己有什么问题。

——离家以后直接出走到选秀报名会场？  
众人无语。

山治总觉得隐隐不对劲——那家伙不是说自己没有打过工也没上过学吗，那他离家出走之后靠什么生活呢？  
对于他斟酌着提出的问题，索隆用一脸“你白痴吗”的表情瞪了他一眼。

“我带了现金和卡出来，不过后面用完了。然后我给老头打了个电话，他就又转了笔钱给我。”  
“那你住在……”  
“酒店啊。”索隆是真的被追问得有些烦了。  
“哪家酒店？”乌索普隐约有一种预感——自己即将听到一个不那么令人愉快的回答。

“香波地，干嘛？之前住过其他分址，觉得还不错，就在这儿的那家住下来了。”说完，他看到一众人复杂的脸色，“怎么了，大家出门不都住连锁酒店吗？”

——是连锁酒店没错，可一般也没人会在最低五万贝利一晚的设计师度假“连锁酒店”长住啊！  
（注：贝利此处按日元算，相当于人民币3000出头）  
乌索普用手盖住脸，仰面痛苦地长叹一声。  
——可恶的有钱人！！！

“可是离家出走哪里还会有人给家里打电话的？索隆其实就是迷路了吧。”路飞认真地纠正道。  
——重点不在这里好吗！乌索普在内心疯狂呐喊。  
“不是迷路，是离家出走。”  
——滚啊！你明明就是迷路了！该死的有钱的路痴啊啊啊！！！

客厅里一时没有人说话，兄弟组面面相觑，山治表情复杂，只有“长鼻女王”掩面做痛苦不堪状。  
——而设立在天花板四角的长距离变焦摄像头仍无声运作着，忠实记录下了这一幕。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有唐鳄、鹰红暗示。  
> 私设老沙左手不是大钩子（毕竟是现实向），但因为受过伤所以不灵活。

05

鼠标一点，屏幕中央的画面定格在客厅里或坐或站的五位少年上。  
视频会议的主界面随即被切换为一张中年人的脸。

“哦呵呵，这就是老夫今天想让二位看的东西，是十分珍贵的生素材哦～我们目前还在热烈讨论中，到底要不要将这段视频完整地呈现出来呢？啊，真伤脑筋～不知两位意下如何呢？”

正在说话的是航母级流媒体平台玛丽乔亚CEO直属三大得力干将之一，策划部部长波鲁萨利诺。因为常穿一身显眼的黄色条纹西服外加圆滑的行事风格，人送称号“黄猿”，是个十足的老奸巨猾派。

“这一段很有话题度，理应予以保留。”回答的是巴洛克华克董事长克洛克达尔，黑发男人放松地靠在皮质沙发椅中，边说话边用左手转动着另一只手上所佩戴的宝石戒指——如果仔细看会发现其左手动作间有着微妙的不灵活感，“你说呢，鹰眼？”

在另一个画面框中端坐着的是一个蓄着短须的男子，眼神沉静锐利，酒红色花纹衬衫半敞开，胸前挂着十字架吊坠，领口下线条坚实的胸肌一看即是长年累月锻炼的结果。其人身材气质乍一眼只会让人联想到从事类似击剑之类运动项目的运动员，断断无法与演艺圈金牌经纪人联系在一起。然而......  
——是的，此人正是业内顶尖演艺经纪人乔拉可儿·米霍克。因在演员培养和剧本挑选方面拥有着老鹰一般独到锐利的眼光而被业内外称为“鹰眼米霍克”，其声名在某些影评人与影视up主的推波助澜下甚至一路出圈，被影视爱好者们戏称为“挑选电影时根本不用考虑其他因素，只要有鹰眼旗下艺人出演就肯定是精品”。即便如此赫赫，但此人处世却极为低调，甚至完全无意成立大型娱乐厂牌，只经营着一家类似私人工作室性质的经纪公司；旗下艺人虽只寥寥数人，但却都是红发香克斯、贝克曼这样的影帝级别，因此又得称号“影帝制造机”。

面对克洛克达尔漫不经心又透着七分挑衅的提问，他沉默着思索一下，随即平静地回答道：“情况已知晓，我会谨慎考虑，之后告知你们结果。”  
波鲁萨利诺夸张地耸起眉头，摇晃着手指否决道：“哦不不不～速度即为重量，对我们在线视频行业来说尤其如此。老夫这边可被下属催得不行不行的呢，再拖下去说不定就连公司特产仙贝都会被没收的哦～”

黄猿断断续续的做作笑声透过音箱传出。  
克洛克达尔神色未变，但人却一下子靠近屏幕，手臂抬起动了动，似乎是把音量调节了一下。而米霍克却兀自端坐着一动不动。

“如果我希望把这一段删掉，你们有什么条件。”  
“哦呵呵好可怕，我们哪敢提什么条件呢～”黄猿嘴上怂着，表情却愉悦得很，“老夫只是想提供一点点合作的机会而已～”  
“红发只接院线电影，不会考虑网剧。”米霍克表情如一，想也不想就平静地拒绝道。  
“呵呵先别这么绝对嘛～我们这边给出的呢，可不是什么普通的网剧，是用绝对一流的剧本和班底，准备冲击奖杯的巨制哦。实不相瞒，”笑眯眯的中年男人用印有“光速”二字的马克杯喝了一口水，然后才继续说道，“卡普已经确定会出演，只是暂时还没有对外公布；另外还有一名影帝级别的戏骨也已经进入最后接洽阶段，对方相当有意向，基本可以敲定。虽然根据保密条款，在正式签约之前不能透露更多，但老夫可以保证，这一位的实力和地位也不在卡普之下。怎样，您这边是否考虑看看？未来是在线视频的天下，新世界可是正张开双臂，等待着迎接我们哦～”

——哦，“英雄”卡普，这可真是位大人物。  
克洛克达尔微一挑眉，确实有几分惊讶。

说起卡普，那可是上一代演员中无人不知无人不晓的演技派代表人物，因为饰演了众多英雄人物而被影迷们视之为英雄的代名词。而其最难能可贵之处在于，他以自己坚实的演技将本该千人一面的各个英雄角色赋予了不同的人物个性，从不同角度演绎出英雄背后的挣扎与痛苦，因而斩获无数演员奖杯，并成为上一代观众眼中当之无愧的国民级硬汉男神。但众所周知，他在遭遇某些变故之后名义上“半隐退”，事实上基本就已经是告别影坛了。

——是什么样的制作，才能够将这位隐退的影帝重新召唤出山呢？而说到能够与卡普比肩的演员，其实也是一只手就能数得出来的；老狐狸口中的这“另一位”，又会是谁？  
他这样想着，果然看到屏幕中的鹰眼也明显动摇了。沉稳的表情一如既往，但眉头微微皱起，眼神也向左下方漂移了些许。  
——哦？摆出了思考的样子呢。

与克洛克达尔的猜想一致，对方在沉默片刻后回答道：“我需要先看一下本子，但现在无法给出确定答复。”  
他想了想，又补充道：“而且接或不接，最后的决定权在于红发，不是我说了算的。”

——得了吧，还“决定权在红发”，业内谁不知道红发是你一手带出道，直到现在也唯自己的这位金牌经纪人是听？  
——但既然说了会考虑，那黄猿的任务就算完成了一半。这个男人个性认真，从不会敷衍，他说看本子，那就必定是会认真考虑。对面果然是个老狐狸，拉上我一起施压，最后打的却是红发的主意。  
克洛克达尔无声冷笑。

黄衣男人表情愉悦地表示“那么我的助理稍后先将大纲发到您邮箱，纸质版则将在明日送达您府上”，但话未说完就被一旁镜头中的鳄鱼施施然打断。  
“两位商谈如此重要事宜，我这个无关的第三方似乎应该回避一下？”

波鲁萨利诺何等精明，立刻听出了鳄鱼大佬语气中的不悦。  
“不要说这么可怕的话嘛呵呵～事实上我们觉得贵司歌手布鲁克的风格十分适合这部大制作，下一步就想要和您这边接洽呢。不过既然今天正好说到了，您对此意下如何呢？”  
“布鲁克最近正在筹备巡演，恐怕近期内不会有档期。但我会向他的经纪人拉布转述您这边的合作意向，具体工作事宜请与拉布联系。”  
“呵呵当然当然～玛丽乔亚与贵司向来合作愉快，如果能在这部制作上再次强强联手，自然是再好不过……嗯、那个，能不能请问一下您在写什么呢？”

克洛克达尔手执钢笔，低头在纸上奋笔疾书。闻言抬起头，冲着电脑摄像头阴冷一笑。  
“我在考虑，有关最开始说到的那段生素材，我认为最好还是在终剪版中保留下来。”  
“哦？这……”  
“根据我们对当下粉丝市场的洞察，现在的年轻观众尤其看中偶像的‘人设’。一个优秀独特的人设不但能够给偶像本人吸粉固粉，更加能够提升节目的话题度，实现广告收益与观众黏性的双赢。您在行业中这么久，这一点自然也能够体会吧？”  
“啊虽然确实如此……”  
丝毫不理会黄猿的面露难色，克洛克达尔径直往下讲道：“根据那段生素材中的内容，我已经为罗罗诺亚定下了一个新的人设，不但符合他的特质，而且确定能够通过冲击社交媒体话题榜为节目吸引到数以百万、不，千万计的新增收看率。”

说着，他对摄像头展示出了适才奋笔疾书的那张纸，上书横跨整张A4纸的巨大一行：  
“迷途贵公子”。

“噼里啪啦”——他和鹰眼视线相交，两双金色的眼睛隔着屏幕展开激烈厮杀。

“哦哦真是有趣的设定呢～呃、有关人设的问题玛丽乔亚制作组内部也需要再协商一下。这样吧，你们二位先商量，我这边稍后还有会议，就先走一步。米霍克先生，有关剧本的事情，我的助理稍后会联系您，请务必拨冗阅读哦呵呵～”  
言毕，波鲁萨利诺以被光速踢过一般的速度飞快下线。  
——他又不傻：这是轮到鳄鱼向老鹰敲竹杠了；既然己方目的达成，就没必要冒着可能得罪其中某一位的风险去掺和了。

“真是好可怕啊～”  
大将黄猿关闭视频会议，靠进椅背，拿起玛丽乔亚内部特供仙贝满足地咬上一口，悠闲地总结道。

剩余两人的视频会议仍在持续中。  
“既然只剩我们两个人，就不要绕弯了。”蓄着短须的男子依旧表情严肃，正襟危坐。  
“同意。”  
“你要哪瓶酒？”  
“不是酒，”鳄鱼放下写有人设的纸张，顺手给自己点燃一根雪茄，放松坐姿，重新靠上椅背，“听说你最近和拉乎德尔方面正在接洽？”

——拉乎德尔，当今世界上最顶尖的豪奢品牌。产品线从皮具、家居、香水护肤一直延伸至成衣、高定、顶级高定。其标志性的L logo堪称贵族与权势的象征，万千富婆最爱，一众少女因可望而不可及而心酸流泪；当之无愧奢华中的奢华，富贵中的富贵。该品牌之奢华不单体现在售价，其独一无二的配货销售策略也同样令人望而却步：标价百万贝利起的皮具，却也不是拿出百万即买得到，而要再搭配购买两倍、三倍甚至四倍的其他货品，才能最终抱得美包归；至于定制款，则更加是只对VIP开放。  
——总尔言之，这是一个极其高冷的品牌，而这种高冷也一以贯之在其品牌策略上；简单来说，拉乎德尔从来没有任命过任何一位代言人。原因很简单，因为“没有任何明星配得上它的逼格”。

鹰眼的眉毛几不可查地动了一下。  
“你的消息很灵通。但是死心吧，这是给红发的资源，不可能让给你。”  
“哇哦，你说话的语气真可怕。”  
“别学那只黄猴子说话。”  
克洛克达尔低声笑了起来，他用右手取下雪茄，左手撸了一下散落的额发。

“放心吧，我没打算跟红发抢资源。不过，拉乎德尔这次应该不止找一个人合作吧？你只要帮忙牵线介绍一下就好，剩下的我自己去谈。”  
“巴洛克华克的boss亲自出马？”  
“嗯哼。”  
米霍克沉默了片刻，然后才问道：“是想推多弗吗？”  
“你的直觉确实跟老鹰有一拼。”  
“那你就更加应该放弃了，拉乎德尔是绝对不可能用多弗的。”  
“为什么？不试试怎么知道不行呢？”克洛克达尔长长吐了口烟。  
“我以为你知道原因。”  
“人是会变的，世界也会变。帮个忙吧，米霍克。”  
难得见到这位老友示弱，鹰眼不由叹了口气：“你为了多弗真的是够拼的。”  
“过誉了，没到你为红发拼命的程度。”  
“……先说好，我只负责介绍，不保证他们一定会见你。”  
“OK，那罗罗诺亚的人设～”克洛克达尔叼着烟，拿起写着“迷途贵公子”的那张纸，挑衅地看着屏幕那一端，用慢动作缓缓撕成两半，“就全权交给你和玛丽乔亚处理了。”

——我真是眼瞎了才会觉得这个家伙会示弱。  
人生第一次，鹰眼米霍克怀疑起了自己的眼神。

“对了，佩罗娜在那部恐怖片里表现还不错。我很看好她，如果她有兴趣学哥哥一样歌手出道，巴洛克华克张开双臂欢迎。”  
米霍克额角一抽，干脆利落地挂断了会议。


	6. Chapter 6

06

“圈圈，看不出你这么胆小。”  
“我、我才不是怕呢！只是有点冷而已。”  
“冷吗？冷的话我勉强、咳，勉强可以借你靠一下。”  
“这样不好吧……”  
“啧，你很啰嗦唉。”  
大手一伸，直接将身边的人揽进怀抱，手心在对方瑟缩的肩背上来回轻柔抚过。  
“有没有好一点，圈圈？”  
“绿藻……”  
两人互相凝视，眼神中透着浓浓的深情。  
——只要忽略他们颤抖的肩膀的话。

“够了够了够了！你们到底有完没完！！！”山治忍无可忍，冲上去将连体婴般倚靠在一起的两人奋力拉开。

“哈——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
路飞终于憋不住了，前一秒娇弱的“圈圈”下一秒就在沙发上毫无形象地捂着肚子滚做一团。  
饰演“绿藻”的艾斯也没好到哪里去，整个人大笑着仰靠在沙发靠背上，半天都没缓过来。  
“完美！完美！拍到了超级棒的镜头，我要给这段加一个樱花飞舞的特效！”乌索普拿着手机，一边回看刚才怼脸拍下的视频一边夸张地大声称赞。索隆和山治这一对可是可雅亲自下场追的CP，这段独家视频肯定能为自己赢得来自女友爱的称赞！

“特效个头！你怎么不去给它写一段rap算了！”山治气得满脸通红，有心想给这群家伙一人比个中指，偏偏还得顾及着自己在镜头前的形象；一堆脏话在嘴里翻滚一圈，最后只能不痛不痒地挖苦一下。

怪只怪上一周的movie night，那个混蛋绿藻头居然趁大家一起看恐怖电影之际摸自己背！  
——什么，你问他为什么当场不反抗？他才不是被电影吓到，只是被剧情美女吸引，看得比较专注罢了！

摸了也就算了，只要把自己心爱的家居服消消毒灭灭菌，事后大可当无事过去；可这段偏偏还被客厅里的摄像头录下来了！  
录下来也还不是没救，但该死的制作组居然把这段也放进了正片，还该死地用慢速播放，加了个奇怪的爱心特效，居然还TM配了一段轻柔浪漫的BGM！！  
本来播了也就播了，可为什么趋势榜上会出现#ZS szd#这种话题！#索大柔情撸猫#又是什么诡异tag！！！

在这些阴间事件的加持下，女王团首档室内实拍真人秀话题度瞬间全线飘红，在线点播率飙升到流媒体平台不得不连夜升级服务器，负责运维的玛丽乔亚三大干将之一萨卡斯基率领一众下属干到脸红脖子粗+累成狗，真正符合了“赤犬”其名。  
而他，守护lady们的王子殿下、温柔绅士的黑足山治，居然和一个臭男人被组了CP！  
上一期节目播出后索香CP一夜间横扫各大同人创作站，各种或清纯或Q版或限制级的同人图满天飞，带有“Roronoa Zoro/ Sanji” tag的同人文秒速霸屏某红白网站。

——啊？你问他自己有没有去看！  
开什么玩笑，放眼望去好多素材都明明白白打着NC-17的警示，他疯了才会点进去戳瞎自己双眼啊！！！  
而且说到底这种网站到底为什么会得雨果奖！

总而言之，尽管山治自己已经竭尽全力、尽量屏蔽这波令人尴尬的热潮，但却挡不住其他看热闹不怕事大的团员。  
这不，刚才团内兄弟组热情演绎的就是该站热度第一的《恐怖的悸动》；如果山治裸眼2.5的视力没有退化的话，这篇热文带的警示还不少呢～  
而现在，回顾完自己得意摄影作品的乌索普手机屏幕切换成了可怕的红白色。

“除了这篇之外，可……别人还推荐给我另一篇。据说是航海paro，情感描写细腻，堪称催人泪下，我找找……有了，就它！《无法抗拒爱上你》！”  
“好啊！航海背景我最喜欢了！艾斯艾斯，我们来演这个吧～”

山治眼看着对面三人又开始兴高采烈地交流起“剧本”，头疼脑热到简直想当场爆炸。

CAO！另一个受害者死了吗，TM倒是出来说句话啊！  
他在心里无声呐喊，面红耳赤地往旁边一瞪。  
——绿藻原型正环着手臂看着那三人，一副吃瓜群众的样子；感觉到自己被恶狠狠地瞪了，他和气到头上冒烟的舞担对视一眼，无视对方大力挤眉弄眼的示意，无所谓地耸了耸肩。

你TM死了算了！  
山治愤怒，山治绝望，山治觉得这个世界再也不会好了。

“谁再说这个谁就没有夜宵吃！”最后他只能使出杀手锏。  
世界瞬间清净。  
“说起来，时间也不早了呢，大家吃点夜宵就可以准备休息了。明天要开始录制MV，必须保证充足的能量！”艾斯擦了把适才笑出来的眼泪，一个鲤鱼挺身，利落地翻身站直，“叮”一下对山治亮出自己的看板笑容。  
“山治山治，我要吃羊肉～就是你上次用来做三明治的那种～”肉肉女王也赶紧坐得笔直。  
“那不是普通的羊肉，是红烩低温慢煮小羊腿，所以这会儿是肯定是来不及做的，死心吧。”山治解气地哼了一声，“今天就蘑菇意面了。”  
他在乌索普的哀嚎声中昂首挺胸地走进厨房。

******

终于用夜宵堵住了那群恶趣味家伙的嘴，山治收拾完餐桌，把餐盘锅子往洗碗机里一扔，哼着小曲到餐厅附带的小露台上点燃了一支烟。  
——呃，你问爱豆怎么可以抽烟？  
嘘，千万保守秘密：万千少女的梦中情人、温柔体贴王子一般存在的New W团山治，确实是一个不折不扣的老烟枪。说起来不好意思，但如果认真算起来，他的烟龄其实能够追溯到成年之前。虽然老头子把他看得很紧，不许他抽烟也不许喝酒，但其实在那种鱼龙混杂的地方，身处由一群前混混组成的后厨，忙碌的老头子纵使有这个心，也很难从根源上把他和烟酒粗话这些陋习完全隔绝开。  
有时一群人在闲暇时聊着聊着，就会有烟被递过来；他们也许并不是真的想带坏“小朋友”，只是相处中已经下意识习惯了这样的动作，但久而久之，不知道从什么时候开始，山治也成了餐厅后巷吞云吐雾的常客。

当然，现在身为公众人物、青春偶像，抽烟这样的习惯是绝对不允许暴露在镜头前的，是以他也只能小心翼翼地避开外人、避开摄像头，在不为人知的角落里偷偷地抽上一根。  
夹杂在代言活动之间进行的出道单曲录制和舞蹈排练已经接近尾声，在完成MV的制作之后，他们就即将正式带着作品出道。娜美已经提前打过招呼，之后的宣传和路演会“密集到超乎想象”，而这档实拍真人秀也会随着他们行程地点的密集变更而由室内拍摄转为专人跟拍，这就意味着未来他能够“偷”到的抽烟机会也会越来越少。  
一想到这一点，他就不由感到略微焦躁起来。  
然而他心里其实也明白，焦躁的源头也许并不来自于烟瘾，而在于内心深处的另一个地方。

——被他人认可的欲望和为此做出的伪装，自我认同的渴求与渐行渐远的现实。  
这才是每一次伴随着烟雾一起灼烧自己肺叶的落寞与焦虑。

无论自己的后援团多么壮大，有多少可爱的lady为自己疯狂尖叫，山治内心其实都清楚——她们所喜爱的那个开朗温柔的少年，并不是自己真实的样子；女王团舞技出神入化的舞担，也并不是自己梦想中想要成为的样子。  
他越是得到众人的认可，便越是离真正的自己、最初的梦想越来越远。  
——也许那人说的没错，自己所谓的“梦想”，根本就是一个遥不可及的笑话。

漫无边际飘散的思绪被某人闯入小空间的动静给打破了。  
山治迷迷糊糊地回头一看，穿着一条宽松运动裤的家伙站在露台门口，赤裸的上身还挂着水珠，衬得少年人所特有的那种紧致又不夸张的肌肉水光淋漓，而满头与海藻同色的绿毛湿哒哒地紧贴着头皮，真正像一颗刚刚从海水里被捞出来的藻类生物。  
两人大眼瞪小眼对视了一会儿。

“你又抽烟？”  
“你来干嘛？”  
异口同声开口。

“关你屁事。”山治没好气地白了他一眼。  
——反正这里摄像头拍不到，他也乐得放下自己的偶像包袱，想怎么骂就怎么骂。

索隆火气“蹭”一下冒起。  
——就是这样！这家伙每次上镜头都一副温柔大男孩的模样，但私下却总不给他好脸，他就是讨厌这混蛋两面派的作风！  
“怎么不关我事！你抽完熏得不都是我吗？！”  
“有吗？众所周知，单细胞生物是没有嗅觉的。”对面的家伙说完掸掸烟灰，不屑地哼了一声。  
被点名的“单细胞生物”气急，但他直觉地感觉面前的家伙这会儿情绪似乎比较低落，于是勉强压下浮上嘴边的骂人话，只没好气地说一句：“随便你。我是洗完澡看你还没进房间，想来看看你要不要帮忙……算我多管闲事。”

山治一愣。也许是湿漉漉水汽作祟，对方明明依旧是平日那张扑克脸，整个人却像一只被打湿的小狗，莫名看上去委屈巴巴的。  
“小狗”转身准备回到厨房。“喂，”山治不由自主开口。  
对方疑惑地回过头来。  
“既然来了，陪我聊会儿天吧。”

一根烟燃尽，山治掏出烟盒，顺手向对面递了一根，理所当然地遭拒后就转而往自己嘴里一塞，“嚓”一下，打火机点燃烟头。  
“我说，你每天每天在那边听摇滚的，跑来做爱豆不会觉得别扭吗？”  
“别扭啊。”被提问的家伙关上门，环抱着手臂考在露台墙上。  
“那你跑来参加什么选秀？”  
“我又不知道这是选什么偶像组合的，他们说是歌手选拔，那就来试试看。”索隆摊了摊手，“而且当时老头打给我的第二笔钱也快用完了，他们说比赛包食宿，如果被选上了每个月还有钱拿，那不是挺好？”

——照你那种天天住豪华酒店还要买酒喝的花钱法，钱用不完才怪！  
但是这一串话为什么听起来那么顺其自然？果然没脑子的人就适合干没脑子的事。

索隆看对方毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼后就没再说话，等了等，自己开口道：“那你呢，厨子？你为什么会跑来参加比赛？”  
——自从那天山治给这家伙做了顿饭团之后，索隆就理直气壮地管他叫起了“厨子”。嘛，反正他本来就喜欢做饭，有空的时候也确实会给团员们做点夜宵或者第二天的便当，所以他也懒得去纠正这个称号了；退一万步说，厨子也总比“圈圈”这该死的绰号好听。

“没什么为什么，犯傻而已。”山治自嘲地笑笑，“我和你这种含着金汤匙长大的少爷可不一样，哪有那么多选择。”  
“你在这里不高兴吗？”  
“有钱赚，被美丽的娜美小姐照顾，还有那么多lady喜欢，我有什么可不高兴的？”

山治这话大半都出自真心。他现在每月能够给哲普汇钱，支撑那家因为收支不平衡而摇摇欲坠的餐厅，守护住那个老头的梦想；这样一来，他应该就不算是伊治口中那个“永远只会拖累别人的、没用的废物”了吧？  
这样已经很好了，他还能期望别的什么呢？

“可你看起来不开心，”索隆想了想，又补充一句，“至少现在，你不像是开心的样子。”  
山治“啧”了一声。  
“别随便说别人开心不开心，搞得好像很熟一样。”顿了顿，他又问道，“你呢，唱口水歌开心吗？”  
“不知道，”绿发的少年干脆利落地回答道，“但我觉得大家人都很好。既然来都来了，那我只管把自己该做的做好。”  
“以后呢？不做你的rock star，就这么口水歌唱到老？”  
“……不知道……”一样的三个字，但这次的回答却来得慢了一些，“但我也管不到那么后面。船到桥头自然直，只要我自己知道自己想做什么，以后的事情总有以后的过法。”

山治深深地吸入一口，又缓慢地吐出一口烟雾。  
他没有再开口说话，也没有看向对方，只垂着眼睛看向地面，自顾自地抽着烟。  
索隆也不说话，侧过头远眺窗外。

合宿公寓距离公司很近，位于中央市区。二十多层的楼层不算最高，但也足以将城市的斑斓夜景尽收眼底。白日恢弘的办公楼此时只余灯光几盏，零散地点缀着漆黑的夜幕，与天上的星星交相辉映。深夜的城市褪去白日的冷冽，此刻竟显出几缕温柔的冷清。  
——这是人工做出的星星没错，但谁又能说它们不美丽呢？

过了片刻，那人将烟头按熄在栏杆上，扔进露台角落当作烟灰缸的易拉罐里。  
“问什么都说不知道，你这人真是无聊。所以说，我最讨厌你们这种公子哥了。”山治说完拉开门，在对方发作前回头一笑，“你不用怕烟味会熏到你，我一会儿保证洗得香喷喷。”

******

说是这么说，但一周后索隆还是被熏到了。

这一周的节目播出后，两人在露台独处的镜头虽然没有被拍到，但剪辑师却在索隆光着上身走进露台后加了一句粉红色加粗镂空特效的“15分钟后～～”，下一个镜头就是笑意盈盈走出来的山治。  
一时间同人图井喷，各种露台play露台kiss露台壁咚素材，堪称穷尽了人们认知范围中对于露台使用方式的所有想象。  
而当其中几张不小心流到山治那边后，对方趁他洗澡时直接在他们所住的次卧里同时点了4根烟，美其名曰“杀菌消毒熏香”，差点没把一脚踏出浴室的索隆给熏晕过去。

当然这是后话了。  
再后话：索隆出于纯粹的好奇心，自己也去找了几张露台同人图看，并且完全不明白厨子阴阳怪气的生气点在哪里。

——这不是把他们俩都画得挺好看的吗？


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有基拉基德元素，雷者慎入。

07

“……所以New World的出道单曲和MV都已经录制完毕，企划组的计划是将它安排在圣诞节当天首发，以寓新世界启程之意。当前正在商谈代言合作的头部连锁美妆零售店Skypiea已有意愿，希望代言合约中能够追加与出道单曲的深度捆绑条例，对方会在所有门店店头进行出道单曲推广展示。”巴洛克华克总裁特助妮可·罗宾以匀速语调汇报完毕。  
“这种程度可不叫什么深度捆绑。告诉Skypiea，除了店头展出外我们还要他们所有的灯箱广告位和50%的互联网投放流量，如果这一点能做到，我们再来谈下一步。”  
“好的，boss。”

被称为boss的黑发男人一边垂首翻看着手边的资料，一边头也不抬地继续问道：“巴尔迪哥方面的进展如何？”  
巴尔迪哥——本国最大民营电视台，以独树一帜的娱乐内容著称。每年惯例举办的圣诞晚会以受众对象年轻为特点，因为避开了新年档的争夺，其在圣诞档的收视率遥遥领先，俨然已有与官台开年晚会分庭抗礼之势。

“出席没有问题，对方明确表达了邀请意向；经纪人娜美还在密切接触中，她希望能够争取到圣诞树亮灯环节的压轴出场。”  
“压轴有什么问题吗？”  
干练的助理少见地犹豫了一下，片刻后才开口道：“基德的团队自上月起就已经开始和对方沟通了。根据内部人员透露的消息，巴尔迪哥高层很有意向让基德做亮灯表演。”  
克洛克达尔的眉头一下子皱了起来：“‘船长’基德？怎么又是这个小子？”  
“但依照惯例，巴尔迪哥下周才会官宣晚会嘉宾阵容，在此之前理论上我们都还有机会。”  
“我不要‘理论上’，我只要实际的好消息。”黑发男人想了想，起身走到靠墙的橱柜旁，从排列整齐的文件里取出一个文件夹，打开递给面前的人。  
特助接过，快速翻阅后略讶异地瞪了大眼睛：“这是巴尔迪哥明年一整年的综艺策划大纲？”  
克洛克达尔点点头，重新回到座位坐下：“他们之前就来找我们接触过，但考虑到综艺录制太费时，可能会与商业活动冲突，我们暂时还没有表态。多拉格这个老狐狸，这是想用晚会压轴这个筹码和我们周旋。”  
“那boss是打算用综艺出场来做置换吗？”  
“马上召集团队评估一下。尽量不要答应具体参加那一档节目，也不要许诺全员同时出场。可以用‘团队整体参与时间’的概念作为谈判筹码。”  
“我明白了。”  
“参与时间程度的把握就交由你来决定，但一定要确保把基德这小子从圣诞压轴上挤下来。”  
“好的，boss。”罗宾点点头，拿着文件退出办公室。

克洛克达尔揉揉眉心，抬手放上鼠标；随着鼠标摇动，桌上的电脑屏幕被激活，某娱乐号大写加粗的标题赫然呈现：  
——《内幕！多弗朗明哥丢代言！‘船长’基德横扫歌坛，摇滚势力将被彻底改写？》

******

“我不要接这个什么鬼代言！”媒体口中的“摇滚新势力”此刻正在休息室内大吼大叫，“为什么我之前完全不知道这个事情？这他妈不是多弗朗明哥的代言吗？都没有人和我商量一下吗！”  
烈焰般的红发锯齿般根根立起，横贯左眼的伤痕更添了几分男子气概。这个气质张扬又极富攻击性的男子，正是时下摇滚界最为炙手可热的年轻一代领军者、莫比迪克娱乐公司力捧的年轻歌手——“船长”基德是也。

“就是因为知道你肯定不会答应，所以才不让你知道啊。”助理基拉边无奈地示意工作人员离开，边好脾气地把被这位rocker踢翻的椅子放回原位。  
“这是什么理由，知道我肯定不答应不是应该直接拒绝吗？！白胡子老头儿知不知道‘尊重’两个字怎么写，啊？”基德抓起手边不知道什么，不由分说就扔了出去。  
基拉头一侧。“啪”一声，价值2万贝里的粉底液砸上墙壁，蜿蜒着流了下来。

“别任性了基德，我们都知道这是一个多好的机会。一线大牌的代言可以帮你稳固咖位，这可是别人求都求不来的机会。”此时也只有这名和基德一起长大的助理才有胆量逆着对方的意志持续劝说了。  
“关我屁事，谁要求去求，我又没求！反正我绝对不会抢多弗朗明哥的这个代言！叫那个什么一线大牌吃屎去吧！”  
“这不叫抢，人家本来就合约到期想找新代言，正好找到了你而已。”  
“放屁，我从头到尾就是被那个老头儿给坑了！说什么和他们签约就能让我见到多弗朗明哥，还能给我们创造合作机会，都是骗人的鬼话！”

又来了。  
基拉感到自己的脑袋一个胀成两个大。  
——是的，谁能想到这位狂拽酷霸拽、从来都不拿正眼瞧人的摇滚小天王居然是堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的铁粉？而且还是live录影反复观摩，各版本CD分“欣赏用观赏用收藏用”收集齐全，海报糊满墙的那种。  
每次一谈到这个话题基德就能把手头的东西有啥算啥全砸了——他不由庆幸今天是在化妆间，手边的粉底眼影遮瑕膏们总还贵不到太过离谱。

“这不能怪老爹。你出道两年，偏偏多弗朗明哥这两年都没出新歌；人家连歌都不发，还谈什么合作？”  
这并不是假话。多弗朗明哥身为当今摇滚界绝对的天王级人物，算上基德出道前的时期，其实将近三年别说发专辑，连单曲都没有一首；坊间传言他江郎才尽，更有甚者暗示其人嗑药酗酒，早早便把自己的才华和健康都作没了。若不是此，他们也不会有机会趁虚而入，谈下这个大牌的代言。  
——哦当然，这其中具体的过程是绝对不能让基德知道的。

“那合作就先不说，那些取代不取代的通稿又是怎么回事？”基德愤愤。  
自出道起公司在宣传方面就不停地“碰瓷”多弗朗明哥：  
——他喜欢锯齿头，公司就说他的造型比多弗早期的金色立发更酷炫，红色才是时尚弄潮儿；  
——他喜欢戴防风镜，通稿就说他模仿多弗出道时的经典风镜造型，意在向天王下战书，彻底颠覆摇滚乐坛；  
——他披黑色皮毛外套，他的粉丝就阴阳怪气地去多弗的tag下刷“粉色火鸡毛土爆了”；  
——他live时喜欢像多弗一样把外套敞开，媒体就把两个人的胸肌腹肌能看到的所有肌一块一块分析对比，好像连他们的肌肉都能隔空打起来。

天可怜见，自己做的这一切本意明明是向自己的偶像致敬好吗！为什么会被扭曲成这样！！这绝对是白胡子老头的阴谋！！！

“那些又不是公司发的，你还能堵住所有人的嘴不成？”基拉抬手，稳稳接住了飞过来的散粉，“再说去年音乐大奖颁奖会上，你不也和你偶像见面了吗？”

见基德不说话，基拉乘胜追击，继续朝对方走去：“我特意找了转播方玛丽乔亚那边的朋友，好不容易才把你和作为颁奖嘉宾出席的多弗朗明哥调到前后紧挨着走红毯，还一起拍了合照，你都忘了？”  
基德表情依旧凶狠，扔东西的手却停了下来。  
“结果人家前辈笑嘻嘻地挺大度，你倒好，全程板着张脸，连正眼都不看他，红毯合照反倒变成‘不和实锤’，这能怪老爹吗？”

“放屁！我才没有板着脸，只是没决定好用什么表情面对多弗朗明哥才比较酷......”基德自觉理亏，声音也渐渐弱了下来。  
基拉不禁“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，然后在对方酷酷的瞪视下赶紧收起表情——这有点难，他刚才只差一点就要笑出“发发发”的声音了。

终于走到气呼呼的锯齿头摇滚歌手身边，他试探性地握住了对方的手——没有被甩掉，OK。  
“总之，这次的代言已经签下来了，你如果不去，我会有大麻烦，”见对方没有再大小声，基拉再接再厉，“品牌方本来就打算换人的，你忍心让其他什么阿猫阿狗接下多弗曾经代言过的品牌吗？这不是反而掉了前任代言人的档次？”  
“......”  
“再说了，追逐着多弗的足迹前进不好吗？有几个粉丝能和偶像代言同一个品牌呢？”

红发青年的表情明显松动了。  
“可这样一来合作不就更没戏了吗……”他低声嘟哝着。  
“合作的事情我一直替你盯着，”基拉从身后环住对方，将下巴靠上他的肩头，“哪怕你对老爹有不满，但我有骗过你吗，嗯？只要多弗朗明哥那边有复出的意向，我肯定努力替你争取。”  
“真的？”基德扭过头，眼神依旧恶狠狠的，身体却放松了下来。  
“我保证！那——现在我们先把造型做了？再有不到30分钟就轮到我们出场了，我去把工作人员叫进来？”基拉试着问道。

张扬的rocker嘴里嘟哝着“敢骗我就要你好看”、“迟早杀了那个老头”，却没有表示反对。  
金发助理嘴角一扬，在他侧脸轻轻落下一吻。


	8. Chapter 8

08

“快快快，二号机就位！”  
“距离零点还有十分钟，女王团到位了吗？”  
“马上到达升降台！”  
“Oh shit，为什么耳返还没戴上！后勤组干什么吃的！”

“这里的人为什么感觉都像要就地起飞一样？”乌索普看着一群工作人员在身边团团打转的样子，感觉有些魔幻——怎么说他们也算是经历过年底最热选秀《One Piece》的历练，但这种疯狂的后台氛围却是第一次感受到。  
“毕竟是民营第一电视台巴尔迪哥一年一度最重要的圣诞晚会，和一般节目录制肯定不一样啦。”经纪人娜美替他调整完一下麦克风的位置，又一掌拍掉了路飞手里的巧克力，“不许吃糖！糖分会影响嗓子状态，你想在一年中最重要的时刻，在全国最受瞩目的舞台上出糗吗？”

肉肉女王泪目看着掉在地上的火腿形状手工巧克力——这是他们在奔向升降台途中时，不知哪个粉丝工作人员悄悄塞给他的。  
“艾斯，我好像有点紧张了……”  
“安啦，都排练过那么多遍了，肯定不会有问题的～”兄长咧嘴一笑，伸手揉了揉义弟的脑袋，“等结束以后山治会给我们做好吃的。”  
“喂，就算你是队长也不要随便替我做决定啊。说不定结束以后我们还要替lady们签名呢，谁要给你们几个大老爷们儿做夜宵。”  
“要签你签，我要回去睡觉。”一旁的绿发vocal冷冷开口——天晓得这个白痴哪儿来的耐心，每次碰到女粉丝的合影签名要求都会一一满足；有时粉丝人数实在太多，这家伙哪怕到最后因超时而被工作人员拉走也必定会坚持奋笔疾书到最后一刻，无愧于网上“宠粉第一爱豆”的称号。  
——你问他？他可没这么无聊，能把公司指定的后援会福利签完就不错了，谁有心思陪那群叽叽喳喳的女孩子们对着自拍杆比心。

“有人跟你说话吗？那么爱睡觉，有本事现在就滚回去睡。”  
“行啊，只要你能把我的部分都顶上。”  
“还用我上？放个假人在那边也比你这同手同脚的绿藻强。”

娜美赶紧大力挥手，试图转移这两位问题团员的注意力。  
“好了好了别吵了，还有三分多钟就要出场，做好准备！吵吵闹闹的，你们到底知不知道今天这场演出有多重要？这可是公司特助亲自出场、从莫比迪克娱乐嘴里抢下来的肥肉！举国上下上至八十下到八个月的观众都会看到，做为出道debut排场可是够足了！”  
“肥肉？一会儿有肉吃吗！”某只的眼睛瞬间锃亮。  
“有有有……”娜美无奈地随口应着，“只要你们一会儿在舞台上好好表现，结束了我请客烤肉好吧？”  
“我要猪五花、小羊排、横膈膜、牛舌……”打铁要趁热，路飞毫不客气地开始点起单来。  
“……有有有什么都有，请你们吃自助总行了吧！”精明的经纪人一边用羊倌赶小羊的动作把他们往升降上推，一边格外爽快地回应道。

“耶，娜美最棒了！”得到承诺的肉肉女王瞬间血条爆满。  
“娜美桑真是太体贴了～只要有美丽的娜美桑陪伴，吃什么都是人间至味！”  
“花痴。”  
“有人跟你说话吗？”  
“那我也没对你说话啊，自己上杆子要认我有什么办法。”

“好了好了～”关键时刻还是队长出来打了圆场，“总之为了娜美小姐的烤肉，也为了对得起我们这段时间的训练，一会儿大家就一起加油吧！来！”  
他说完，面朝众人伸出手。  
——这是选秀比赛期间选手们常用的鼓气方法；而自众人出道之后，他们就再没有这样做过。

路飞第一时间反应过来。他大喊一声“好”，立刻伸手覆上义兄的手背；  
“我可完全没有在怕的！”乌索普一昂头，果断加入；  
斗嘴的两人互相翻了个白眼，也先后把手搭了上去。

“那我数到三。一、二、三——”  
女王团众人正色齐声喊道：“加油！加油！加油！”

******

时钟在主持人倒数和倒计时的滴答声中走到零点。  
伴随着“砰”的一声，舞台瞬间灯光大亮；飘扬的人造雪花同一时刻从顶部落下，无数或大或小的圣诞树亮起，悬挂其上红绿色的装饰物一闪一闪地卖力营造着欢乐氛围；全息投影在背景大屏幕上投射出或大或小、表情各异的可爱驯鹿，大眼睛一眨一眨左右摇晃，衬出十足欢快气氛。

圣诞的钟声再次响起。  
由与倒数时同样的清响开始，节奏逐渐加快；  
电音由轻至重，鼓点加入；  
前奏戛然而止，灯光随之转暗；  
全场静寂一秒后，舞台顶部的追光猛然打下，伴随着炫目的灯光，舞台中央的升降台徐徐升起。

“We’re gonna change the world——全世界被我点亮——由东起航，奔向那无尽的远方——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
舞台下的观众席瞬间沸腾，无数少女嘶声尖叫，高呼着心目中偶像的名字或昵称；更有甚者手捂住嘴，偶像甫一亮相便激动到双目含泪，无法说出任何言语。  
“肉肉肉肉看这里！妈妈爱你！”  
“尼酱！尼酱！啊啊啊啊——”

动感活力的序曲过去，女王团五人散开队形来到各自预设在前方舞台的站位。  
摄像机对准队形正中的索隆，镜头实时投放在背景大屏上。绿发的vocal表情一如既往冷酷，只在开口唱完第一段后对准镜头略微勾了一下嘴角。  
——“索——隆——我爱你啊啊啊啊！！！”  
台下立马沸腾一片。

镜头一转，下一个出现在屏幕上的是金发的舞担。少年脸上洋溢着温柔的笑容，一句唱完后对摄像头之后的万千少女们慢动作抛了一个飞吻。  
——“王子殿下！看我啊啊啊啊！！！”

长鼻女王紧接着登场，不长的一段rap在他的演绎下节奏明晰动感活力，末了以一个凭空打弹弓的动作结尾，“靶心”正对着镜头外的观众们。  
——“呀啊啊啊啊God布好帅！”

鼓点渐渐加重，随着艾斯开口，歌曲慢慢进入了副歌前的过度部分；路飞紧跟在后，以“肉肉女王”招牌式高亢嘹亮的高音将全歌带入高潮。  
在主歌和副歌短暂的停顿间歇，兄弟组同时抛出一个wink，无敌同步率在背景屏上以分屏呈现的方式直击观众心脏。  
——一瞬间“路飞！”、“艾斯！”、“妈妈/姐姐/老婆爱你！”的嚎叫声不绝于耳。

舞台灯光转暗一秒，五人各自向舞台中央退后两步形成T型站位；下一秒，顶部追光灯交替快速明暗闪烁，朗朗上口的合唱旋律伴随着整齐划一的舞步响起。

这注定是被尖叫声霸占的一个圣诞。无数粉丝在会场内或屏幕外兴奋到双颊绯红，为自己所pick的爱豆终于在举国瞩目下、在顶级舞台正式debut而骄傲自豪到难以自抑。

承载着时代万千期待而诞生的新一代偶像团体，当之无愧的golden boys，他们的伟大航路终于在今天、在这个新旧交替的时刻，正式起航。

——这条航路的未来，有多少欢乐就伴随着多少疲惫，有多少所得便会有等同的失去。  
——而此刻、在这个光芒四射的舞台上，五名意气风发的少年对此仍一无所知。

******

一曲毕，女王团众回到后台，迎接他们的是泪眼盈盈的美女经纪人。  
娜美激动地扑过来，给予每个人一个大大的拥抱。  
“太棒了！”一贯精明强干的职业女性擦拭着眼眶，“我用我身为专业经纪人的尊严打赌，你们红定了！”

山治一看到娜美的眼泪就慌了神，被热爱的美女姐姐拥抱的兴奋满足瞬间烟消云散，手忙脚乱地一时间不知该如何安慰眼眶湿润的经纪人。  
最后还是艾斯回拥住了娜美：“好啦好啦～不管红不红，为了娜美小姐我们以后也还是会加倍努力，所以快点打起精神来吧！”  
“为了我吗？”美丽的经纪人抬起头，梨花带雨楚楚可怜。  
“那当然，我的心意娜美桑再清楚不过！为了美丽迷人的娜美桑、我们全团上刀山下火海绝无怨言！”山治顿时来了精神。  
“你一个人花痴别带上我们。”绿藻女王在一旁冷眼泼冷水——冷酷到底。  
就在两人眼神再度对上，即将当众开撕之时，美女经纪人泫然欲泣地开口道：“那晚上烤肉自助能不能不吃了？”  
女王团众：？？？

“是这样的，那家自助烧烤要5000贝利一个人，五个人就是25000。而我只是一个初出茅庐、囊中羞涩的穷苦经纪人，家里还有老母亲承包的一片桔园要供养……”  
“啊、那个，其实我们不吃烤肉也可以的啦。”乌索普挠挠鼻子。  
“不可以！”路飞直接驳回。  
“说什么呢，娜美桑那么困难，你怎么忍心让美丽的lady请你吃饭？”山治见义勇为。  
“可是之前明明说好了的……”路飞大眼一眨，在线演绎悲惨世界现场，“而且我饿，我要吃肉。”  
“路飞你是男子汉，你是不会被一点饥饿就打倒的……”乌索普试图劝说之。  
“我已经被打倒了……我好饿……”  
“……”

正当气氛陷入尴尬之际，一旁冷眼旁观的绿藻女王开了口：“各自AA不就得了？”  
众人：对哦还能这样！

经纪人卸下经济重担，瞬间眉飞色舞。  
她带领一行人回到化妆间，约定等少年们卸妆换衣服完成后就去往烧烤屋。

山治伸了个懒腰回到自己的座位前，刚要坐下就发现桌上多了一盒东西。  
——小小、扁扁的一个方形纸盒，精美的珠光白色，圣诞红的系带在正面打了一个精致的蝴蝶结，下面塞着一张小小的卡片，上书“To Sanji，请加油”几字。  
没有落款，没有任何个人信息，就只是这样简洁大方的一个小盒子。

山治好奇地拿起盒子，上下左右仔细翻看。  
“咦这是什么？巧克力吗？”路飞像一只听到塑料袋响动的狗狗，怂着鼻子不知从哪里神不知鬼不觉地凑了上来。  
“看着像是？让我看看。”乌索普突如其来一把抢过，“蹭蹭”几下就把缎带拆了。打开盒子，里面果然是整整齐齐四块心形的巧克力状物体。  
“看来是山治粉丝送的东西呢～可是好奇怪，”娜美把着下巴做思考状，“巴尔迪哥的后台理应管理很严格才对，居然会被粉丝混进化妆室，可真是让人意外。”  
“可能是工作人员吧，路飞上台前不也被塞了巧克力吗？”艾斯凑过头发表评论——他已经把额发扎了一个竖起的小揪揪准备卸妆洗脸，此刻看起来尤其可爱。

“对哦，我那个巧克力还被娜美扔了呢，好可惜。”  
山治在肉肉女王朝面前的巧克力伸出魔掌弥补遗憾之前，眼疾手快地一把抢回自己的礼物揣进怀里。  
“抱歉，这是可爱的lady指明要送给我的心意，恕我就不和大家分享啦～”

索隆已经快速卸完妆，正拿着洁面巾擦脸，正好赶上了吐槽时间。  
“你怎么知道是女粉丝，指不定是个胡子拉碴大腹便便的老男人送的呢？”  
“绿藻球没长眼睛就不要随便乱说话，”山治对这个“胡子粉丝”猜测嗤之以鼻，“这么可爱的包装，清秀的笔迹，一看就出自美少女之手好吗！”  
“也许里面有毒，吃了你就当场吐血暴毙。”换下打歌服的某人在黑色T恤外面套上黑色外套，行动间仍不忘吐槽。  
“自己是反社会人、不对，反社会藻格，就以为谁都跟你一样阴暗？”为了证明人间有真情人间有真爱、自己的粉丝绝不会是某种绿毛败类，山治拿出一颗朝对方挑衅地晃晃，随即扔进嘴里。

——震惊当场。

“唔嗯——好好吃！”山治难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，一手捂住嘴，一手拿着剩下的三颗巧克力反复端详。  
从外表上怎么看都只是普通的巧克力而已，除了被做成饱满的心形之外没有任何花哨的装饰；凑近鼻端仔细闻，可可香味浓郁，但却谈不上什么特殊的风味；但就是这样平平无奇的一块巧克力，一丢进嘴里，却立刻在舌苔上爆发出美妙到难以言喻的能量：  
——可可必定是仔细甄选过的上品，苦味恰到好处，酸涩感毫无；甜度控制得当，完全称得上多一分太多少一分太少；口感丝滑细腻，融化均匀，可可香味淡雅然则回味却十足浓郁。

山治自小便对料理一事极有兴致，甜品、巧克力虽不是他的特长但也曾经做过几次，所以他深深地明白这种深褐色的甜蜜固体看似易做，但要想做到极致，背后所需要花费的心思和时间实在难以量化定义。  
而这块巧克力，完全传递出了制作者的心意——光是这样品尝着，他便仿佛能想象出那名少女仔细甄选材料、耐心把握温度浓稠、一遍遍调整配方的样子。

——自己居然被这样美好的lady全心全意地对待了吗？

太过沉溺于这种被珍视的情绪之中，等回过神的时候山治发现自己已然被眼泛精光的队友们给包围了。  
“让我尝尝让我尝尝！”第一个冲上来的是路飞。  
“山治你可不要霸占好东西啊～”乌索普紧随其后。  
“对啊对啊，我们可是同甘共苦的好队友！”

——居然连艾斯都来凑热闹！  
山治心底苦不堪言，但仍然誓死捍卫那位不知名的lady的心意，匆忙将剩下的巧克力盖好、一把塞进外套内层。  
“休想！要吃就找你们自己的粉丝要去！”

化妆间一时间拳来腿往飞沙走石，三人合起伙来对山治围追堵截，饶是女王团舞担素有“黑足”之称，却也渐渐有不敌之势。  
眼看着牢牢揣在胸口的盒装巧克力就要落入三只狼爪……

“不是说要去吃烧烤吗，那家店貌似一点之后就不接受客人了，你们到底还去不去了？”已经全部就绪一身清爽的绿发少年冷冷地出声提醒道。

“去！”路飞立刻举手响应，随即飞也似地扯过卸妆湿巾往脸上大力擦拭起来。  
艾斯哈哈笑着，松开了卡住金发队友喉咙的手臂，也乖乖去换衣服了。  
乌索普虽然心有不甘，但眼看着巧克力抢夺大军中的两大主力已经退场，也只能撅撅嘴，无奈放弃。

太好了……  
山治心有余悸，狼狈地从沙发上爬起身，正想着要不要给帮自己解围的家伙道个谢，就看到那个绿藻头用眼白瞥了自己一下，同时鼻子里还不屑地“哼”了一声。  
——前言撤回，根本不用道谢，这个家伙才是最大的混蛋！

山治撩了一下头发，干脆利落地回了个中指。

“哒哒哒”，门口传来敲门声。  
“你们换好衣服没？我要进来喽～”橙发经纪人小心翼翼地探了个脑袋进来，下一刻俏丽的脸庞就立刻转为恐龙嘶吼状：  
“谁把衣服弄成这个样子的？！这可是你们的打歌服，以后还要穿的啊！！知道公司在这套衣服上花了多少钱嘛？！谁干的，站出来！”

四人一时你看我我看你，默契地没有吭声。  
只有索隆对着天花板翻了个高浓度白眼——白色占比>90%那种。


	9. Chapter 9

09

庆功宴后，合宿公寓。

“我说你们这群家伙，酒量也太差了吧……沉死了！自己有腿就站站直啊给我！”娜美一把将嘟哝着“可雅可雅我是不是好棒”的乌索普丢进沙发，叹气揉腰，“呐，艾斯，索隆，这三个笨蛋就交给你们了哦。”

“烦死了，我才不——”  
“他的意思是娜美小姐放心吧，保证完成任务！”

艾斯笑着对走出大门的美女经纪人比了个OK的手势，后者黑着脸边捏肩膀边留下一句“明天放你们一天假，后面开始就等着见地狱吧！”，随即便关门离去。

“OK，那我负责这俩，你把我们的王子殿下扛回房间就行了，怎么样？”  
索隆看着斜躺在沙发上，坨红着脸“嘿嘿嘿”笑得几乎连口水都快滴下来的“王子”，本就冷酷的脸此刻更是黑如一口祖传锅底。  
“交给你了！好好休息，明天见啦～”队长迅速把对方的沉默定义为“同意”，一边一个扶起长鼻和肉肉女王（后者还嘟哝着“肉！肉！再来5串！”），艰难地往主卧搬运。

“啊差点忘了说了，”队长回过头，努力将右手从醉鬼腋下伸出，颤颤巍巍地做了个耶～的手势，“圣诞快乐！”

******

饶是索隆平素体格强健勤于锻炼，要将一团和自己身高相当的烂泥拖回房间也够呛。

要知道把这个家伙搞上楼就颇耗费了一番体力，血条已然不满的索隆偏偏还要再次面对难题——兴许是潜意识中知道自己仰慕的美女经纪人已经离开，先前勉强还算配合的家伙此刻俨然化身成一坨无规则运动史莱姆（注：游戏中的一种果冻状怪物），整个人软啪啪地不说，还时不时笑嘻嘻地黏上来；甩开了左手右手又绕上脖子，抖掉右手左手又搭上肩膀，索隆一时间只觉得自己仿佛扛着一只硕大的章鱼，甩不脱又抱不住，一团火气下牙关都咬得咯吱作响。

终于把“大章鱼”一把扔到床上，“绿藻女王”此刻真真名副其实成了一颗水生植物，前胸后背都被汗浸湿透透。

“喂喂，我说你怎么、哈哈哈～那么凶～粉丝如果知道自己粉了这么个野蛮的爱豆，可是会被吓跑的哟～”被扔上床的家伙丝毫不恼，软绵绵撑起上半身，嬉皮笑脸地嘲笑着满头大汗的野蛮偶像。  
“把你弄回来就不错了，再啰嗦把你扔出去。”索隆没好气地脱下卫衣，准备去浴室冲掉一身臭汗。  
床上的家伙“呵呵呵”地傻笑起来，笑完一个翻身，趴着，两手撑住下巴，笑意盈盈地看着被自己惹恼的队友：“啊～真是一颗可怜的绿藻头啊……”  
“哈？”索隆难以置信回过头——谁可怜了？！  
“如果一直都是这种凶巴巴的绿毛石头样子，你这辈子都别想有lady喜欢你了。啊，好可怜啊～悲剧的绿藻头～单身狗，凶巴巴，注孤生，汪汪汪～哈哈哈哈！”

山治被自己毫不押韵的打油诗逗得前仰后合，又一个翻身躺成仰天姿势，双手放在胸前，手心紧贴着今天收到来自神秘粉丝的爱心巧克力，双眼微眯，陶醉到两根卷卷的眉毛都几乎凑到一块：“身为有优秀lady爱慕的我，实在是对你深感千分遗憾万分同情～啊，神秘的巧克力lady，你到底在哪里，好想见到你～”

……  
这家伙发起酒疯来可真够诡异的。  
满满的吵架欲在胸口翻滚，”花痴卷眉毛“、”色河童“……一万个骂人词汇在脑内弹幕飞过，偏偏理智还在一旁做着称职的和事佬——别吵、他喝醉了、不能和醉鬼计较。  
理智与情感对撞之下，索隆一张俊脸简直都快皱成一团搅拌过度的麦芽糖。

死对头鼻子不是鼻子、眼睛不是眼睛的表情明显取悦了金发少年。他“腾”地一下又翻过身，笑眯眯地看着对方。  
“喂，我说，绿藻头你该不会完全没有和lady交往过吧？”  
“……”  
“哇哦，真的吗？！”蓝色的眼睛瞪圆了，一脸真心实意的惊讶表情，配上粉粉的脸颊——不同于平时镜头前故作成熟的绅士作风，此刻的醉鬼看起来十足稚气。  
“关你屁事。”  
“没有牵过手？”  
“你有完没完，睡不着的话我可以帮你在脑袋上来一下。”绿发少年侧过头，努力避开那双蓝眼肆无忌惮的注视，在连声追问下脸颊微微发起烫来。

对方偏偏没完。  
金发的醉鬼趴在床上，一手撑住下巴，脑袋歪着，心情极佳的样子，甚至连两条腿都开始前后晃动起来。  
“绿藻头，过来。”

“干嘛？”索隆没好气地瞪了他一眼——那双蓝眼睛也笔直地含笑望过来——他心里一悸，赶紧收回目光。

“叫你过来就过来，怎么那么多废话？”话虽凶，少年的神情却完全没有不悦，只微微抬起下巴，嘴角依然扬着，半眯起眼睛看向他。  
也许是醉酒的关系，那双平时看向自己时总是透着十足攻击性的眼睛此刻水光盈盈，蓝色的眸子仿佛正午时分阳光照耀下的海面，流动的光亮几乎让人无法直视。

索隆有些愣神。  
等回过神的时候，双腿已经自动迈到了床前。

“我说你家伙，真的没谈过恋爱吗？明明长得还不错啊～”少年眯起眼睛仔细打量着他，似乎是想从他脸上找出什么答案、却又看不真切一样，“把头低下来。”  
“……干嘛？”  
“叫你低就低。”  
“你怎么那么——”  
“低、下、来。”卷卷的眉头不高兴地眯起。  
没说出口的“烦”字咽下喉咙，索隆在心里叹了口气，两手认命地放上膝盖，无奈地弯腰低下头来。  
下一秒，胸口背心被一把向下猛拽；索隆猝不及防，差点一头撞上对方脑门；他手忙脚乱、好不容易调整好重心，正想破口大骂，抬起头来，眼睛却毫无准备地撞进了那片蓝色。  
——波光潋滟、碧波无垠的海蓝色。  
什么都没骂出来。

“嗯……长得确实不赖啊，怎么连恋爱都没谈过呢？”蓝色的眼睛疑惑地眯着，片刻之后又笑嘻嘻地弯了起来，“这么说，我们的绿藻女王是不是也没和可爱的女孩子接过吻呀？”  
“……什么？”索隆愣愣地看着面前那两瓣红润的嘴唇开开合合——少年好听的嗓音在耳边响起，却连一句都没进到脑子里。  
“啧啧，真是可怜的绿藻～这样吧，哥哥今天就做个好事，给绿藻小朋友上个课！“

可怜，上课？这家伙到底在说什么？  
索隆怀疑自己是不是也喝醉了，否则为什么脑子越来越迷糊起来。

满眼都是对方笑意盈盈的脸，卷卷的眉毛，透澈的蓝，绯红的脸颊，红润的嘴唇。  
嘴唇。  
凑了上来。

唇瓣相贴的一瞬间，迟来的酒意在脑海中炸了开来。  
对方的嘴唇和看起来一样，湿润且滑嫩，微微泛着些凉意。

——像小时候吃过的果冻。  
索隆恍惚中这样想到。  
——红色的，草莓味，湿漉漉，甜滋滋，挤出来的时候会晃来晃去。

他这样想着，不由微微侧过头，像真的对待果冻一样，微微张开嘴唇，含住对方饱满的下唇，轻轻地吸吮一下。  
对面传来几不可闻的一记哼声。

仿佛受到鼓励，索隆任由对方拉住自己的背心，更加侧过头来，变换着不同的角度含吮口中的“果冻”，感受着它的温度慢慢上升。  
他不知道接下来该怎么做，然而对方突然伸出舌头，在他微开的齿间舔了一下。

索隆不由瞪大眼睛，心跳猛然狂烈起来。

然而对方只舔了一下便狡猾地退了回去。  
金发的少年松开手，近在咫尺的海蓝色一下子向后退去；索隆下意识伸出手，想要把那抹蓝色抓回来，但那个金色毛茸茸的脑袋却一下砸在了床上。

“都是酒味，臭死了。酒漬臭绿藻。”蓝色的眼睛困乏地眨了眨，眼皮越来越重的样子；最后头一歪，就着横趴在床上的姿势就睡了过去。

索隆猛然惊醒，一下子站直身体。  
呼吸急促，心脏急不可耐地在胸腔中鼓动着；在血液中极速奔腾的不知是酒精还是其他未知的什么，热意直冲上头……和另外一个地方。

索隆看看自己下身某一处，再看看那个舒舒服服横在米灰色床单上的脑袋——金色的头发铺散在棉质的布料上，像一个无辜而又松软的毛团子。

我到底在做什么？！  
他不由咬牙切齿地咒了一声。


	10. Chapter 10

10

“大家好，我是萨博！”  
“我是克尔拉！”  
“我们是——Revolution Talk Show！”两人同声念出slogan，在酷炫动感BGM的伴奏下背靠背摆出持枪pose。

Revolution Talk Show，直播界电影分区头部网红，以轻松幽默的影评路线和萨博X克尔拉这一对帅哥美女搭档互相吐槽的奇葩主持风格而闻名；除了会对时下热门电影和电视剧进行评鉴之外，其社交网站账号也会紧跟时事用电影场景剪出各种搞笑cut；如果经由两位主播鉴定为“观赏价值毫无”，男主播萨博就会当场拿出自己心爱的小水管将电影票、蓝光DVD或whatever随便什么能够代表该作品的物品砸得稀烂——这档直播脱口秀也因此标志性场面而被粉丝亲切地称为“水管秀”。

“好了好了，在我们开始今天的影评前呢，萨博有一个special环节要插入。”  
“嗯？什么什么？我怎么不知道？”克尔拉惊诧的表情看起来十足具有说服力。  
“那就是——锵锵！New World团的最新出道单曲之《自东起航》鉴赏大会！”金发男主持“噌”地一下从桌底掏出一张专辑，八颗牙的经典帅气笑容闪闪发亮。

评论区立刻滚过一片“梦幻联动卧槽卧槽卧槽！”、“好样的萨博有眼光！”、“震惊！知名影视主播居然也是女王团粉丝！到底是人扭还是道沦！”弹幕。

“啊这是今年巴尔迪哥圣诞晚会零点压轴的那首歌，超好听的！”  
“对，所以今天的special环节我们就先来评鉴一下女王团的这首出道单曲吧！”萨博说完，又“噌”一下从桌底掏出一个黑胶唱片机造型的CD机，无视一旁克尔拉犹豫着似乎想要阻止的动作，不由分说拆开CD塑封就塞了进去。

“We’re gonna change the world——全世界被我点亮——由东起航，奔向那无尽的远方——”  
活力十足的序曲部分响起，金发帅气的男主播陶醉地阖上双眼，两手在半空中像指挥家一般随着节奏舞动；而一旁的女主播见阻止失败，也便只能瘪瘪嘴，老老实实地坐在一边被迫听歌。

直到最后一个音符结束，男主播的意识才终于重回人间，无数颗星星在眼眶中熠熠生辉——名副其实的“星星眼”。  
“天啊，这简直是太好听了，我敢说自己从未听过如此美妙之音乐～”  
“是很好听没错啦，但也不至于这么夸张吧？话说萨博同学，你的眼睛是不是微妙地跟之前有点不太一样了？”  
评论区瞬时滚过一片“哈哈哈哈哈星星眼”、“绝对不一样了！”。

“有吗？哎呀不重要啦～啊，说起来还没正式介绍过这张单曲呢！说到女王团这首单曲，制作阵容可谓强大。词曲作者为大热创作人巴托洛米奥，制作则由神之制作人弗兰奇担纲，旋律活跃轻快，歌词朗朗上口，展现了新时代少年青春向上的气质。”  
“我说你啊，不要直接拿官方的单曲介绍来背好吗？”  
“截止上周末，该单曲MV已连续三周拿下流行榜第一，持平了当年堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的Family乐队所创下的新人出道成绩；视频网站累计播放量破亿，付费下载破千万次，移动端分享逾百万次……”  
“都说了不要拿官方稿来念！给我听人说话啊啊啊！”

女主播处于暴走边缘，评论区却一片欢乐祥和。  
“哈哈小克克今天又是被萨博气死的一天呢～”、“日常求萨博善待克尔拉”、“我新来的，请问直接开始笑可以吗？”

在一片哈哈哈哈的欢快氛围中，男主顶着闪闪发亮的星星眼，终于将官方介绍背诵完毕。

“完了？”  
“嗯。”大力点头。  
“我说你，我们好歹走的也是原创影评人路线，你直接拿官稿出来念，合适吗合适吗合适吗？”  
“我们是导演专业的在读学生，又不是音乐系的，怎么可能写得出原创乐评？当然要以官方内容为准啊。”振振有词.jpg。

克尔拉：……  
评论区：“草好有道理......”、“萨博博逻辑满分！”

“好吧你高兴就好。那接下来我们就可以开始——”  
“接下来再为大家介绍一下女王团的成员们！他们分别是长鼻女王乌索普，绿藻女王罗罗诺亚.索隆，圈圈女王山治，还有可可爱爱、既能唱又能吃、元气满满少年感、人见人爱花见花开的肉肉女王路飞，以及天使脸蛋魔鬼身材、丰神俊朗、唱跳俱佳、帅气又给人满满安全感的哥哥女王艾斯！”

评论区：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈区别对待太明显了吧？”、“哦哦原来萨博pick的是兄弟组吗？”、“同好狂喜！”

克尔拉：“……我说这位同学，我以前怎么不知道你对男爱豆如此这般富有激情？”  
“是吗？还好吧哈哈哈，毕竟他们是我兄弟嘛～”  
“哦……诶？什么什么什么什么！！！”  
“艾斯和路飞啊，我们从小一起长大，是结拜的兄弟呢～”金发男主播重新拿出专辑封面，指着所提到的二人，帅气笑容越展越大，逐渐呈现出收不住的趋势，“怎么样，我的兄弟是不是超级帅气可爱！”

评论区：  
？？？？？？？  
！！！！！！！  
卧槽卧槽卧槽！

“我我我我我——你怎么不早说！”  
“咦，我之前没说过吗？”金发少年一脸困惑。  
“你只说过自己有两个兄弟！没、说、他们是路飞和艾斯！！！”

评论区继续意味不明震惊中。

“哦是吗？不过因为我小时候搬家的关系，其实我们也很久没见了啦～”  
“那你们现在还——”  
“看到他们参加什么选秀、居然还组团出道了，确实吓我一跳呢！”  
“你能联——”  
“我打电话问他们做爱豆的感觉怎么样，你知道他们怎么说吗？”  
“啊啊啊那你能把他们请来——”  
“路飞那个家伙啊，居然说‘为什么粉丝都喜欢送糖，送肉不好吗？’哈哈哈哈哈～”  
“我说你——”克尔拉眉头一下一下跳动着，脸色逐渐阴沉。  
“你说这个家伙，大小也算个明星了，怎么还是跟小时候一样可爱呢？啊，好想念我们兄弟三人一起在树林里玩耍的童年生活啊～～对了，你刚才想说什么来着？”

“我是说——”  
克尔拉好不容易终于得空说话，深吸口气刚说了没几个字，话唠搭档突然沉下脸，抬手示意她不要说话。

“女王团就是一群娘炮，毫无阳刚之气？路飞更是傻帽中的傻帽？”他靠近镜头，盯着屏幕上某一条评论，一字一顿缓慢念出；一句念完，抬起头，对着屏幕外“嘿嘿”一笑——名义上说是“笑”，然而他一双蓝眸冰冷，只有一侧嘴角向上抽动了一下。  
“虽然我不赞同你的意见，但仍然感谢你对女王团的关注哦。不过这位叫‘碍你路’的朋友，你明显不适合出现在这个直播间，毕竟……”

萨博压低嗓音，伴随着接下去所说出的每一个字，英俊的脸庞也一寸一寸愈发靠近屏幕，圆睁的眼睛在4K HDR镜头的放大下居然显出几分狰狞来。  
“你口中‘毫无阳刚之气’、‘傻帽中的傻帽’，可是我最可爱最宝贵的弟.弟.哦～”

一语毕，他转而对着镜头灿烂一笑。  
“所以说，再见喽～”

“咔哒”，鼠标一点，屏幕显示“用户‘碍你路’已离开直播间”。

克尔拉：……  
评论区：“草！萨博酱好酷！”、“哥哥力满分”、“敢说肉肉女王坏话，碍你路死马！！！”

“好了，直播间一下子干净了呢！”金发男主播拍拍手，重新退回到正常位置，满脸的无害欢快。  
克尔拉一脸“我已经放弃你了随你去吧”的表情，索性沉默不语。  
“克尔拉，你怎么不说话呢？”  
“我说了你听吗？”冷漠脸.jpg。  
“啊？哈哈哈是吗？不过今天的直播也差不多了呢～最后，New World的第二张单曲也正在火热筹备中哦，请大家一如既往支持女王团，尤其是元气可爱的路飞和阳光帅气的艾斯哦！”  
“不要太厚此薄彼啊你这——”  
“来评论滚起来！大家一人打一句‘艾斯路飞赛高’，评论截图抽三位送女王团限定签名海报！”  
“你倒是听人说话啊！！！”女主播一忍再忍忍无可忍，抢过小水管狠狠砸上搭档的脑袋。

“哐”、“哎哟”。  
评论区：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Revolution Talk Show，今天也在一片祥和的氛围中结束了呢。

******

《娱乐快快快》独家报道：  
近日，某知名影视主播在直播过程中公然挑衅观众并将其踢出直播间事件持续升级。事件起因为该网友在直播评论区辱骂某知名偶像团体，而该主播称团体中某两名成员为其义兄弟，无法接受该网友言论而将其踢出直播间。  
截至报道时，大量网友就“主播是否有权踢观众”、“踢人是否构成网络暴力行为”、“阳刚之气到底为何”等议题展开激烈讨论；据悉，该涉事网友已遭人肉，并被爆出其与所辱骂的男团成员曾就读同一学校且曾发生纠纷，其过激言论疑为挟私报复。  
当事人采访如下：

主播（无马赛克，金发闪闪发亮）：我并不认为自己行为有欠妥之处。对方将他人称为“娘炮”的行为是对女性及性少数团体的极大侮辱，“阳刚之气”有固化男性特征之嫌，“傻帽”一词更是对他人人格的严重敌视。我的所作所为只是为了在自己能力范围内维护和谐友好的讨论氛围，并无挑衅侮辱之意。希望大家都能够理智娱乐，尊重他人，构建文明社会。  
涉事网友（厚马赛克）：我怎么可能说错，阳刚才是真男人，化妆的男人本来就是娘！路飞这种只会傻笑胸无点墨的人，能成为明星是社会之耻！说他帅的都瞎了眼，我才是神一般的男人！尔等都XXXX（消音）

以上为《娱乐快快快》独家报道，感谢观看。

******

报道播出后，网友“我神碍你路”个人社交主页评论区。  
网友A：碍你路死马。  
网友B：碍你路死马+1。  
……  
网友XYZ：碍你路死马+10086。

网友“碍你路”，真名艾尼路，封神之路道阻且长。


End file.
